Incarnation
by blackblade444
Summary: Hiatus! What happens when Ichigo is the one that dies by the hands of Ulquiorra? Only to be brought back as the new cero or zero espada. What was his relationship with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow before he died? UlquiGrimmIchi slight ooc!
1. Chapter 1

:: Incarnation: Chapter One- New Life to Live::

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters.

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back with a new story, and full of a lot of inspiration. This is not your typical Bleach story! I mean well I guess it is in a way, but Ichigo becomes and Espada. The main pairing will be GrimmIchi with a little bit or more UlquiIchi. I noticed that there aren't many UlquiIchi fics, so this will be somewhat half and half GrimmIchi and UlquiIchi. Enjoy chapter one of Incarnation, and please review my other stories!

* * *

"Hm, I'm so glad you could join us, Grimmjow," a quiet voice said from the end of the elongated white table said. Standing behind him were two men clothed in white robes, one had pale white hair his eyes closed, and a cruel smirk played on his face, and the other man wore somewhat a visor to cover his eyes, and he had braided black hair. The man that had just spoken wore long white robes, his brown eyes looking somewhat bored, and he had his auburn hair slicked back. "Now that all of my lovely Espada have arrived, and gotten their tea…let's commence with this meeting," he said smiling a little.

"Is this about that kid and his friends again, lord Aizen?" a voice spat from the forth seat on the side of the table. He was rather tall and lanky with long black hair, and he wore a white strap across his face covering one of his eyes. "Didn't we kill that stupid kid?" he asked his voice taking on a hissing tone.

A woman sighed from beside him; she had long dirty blond hair, her skin darker than the others. You could only see her eyes and part of her nose as the rest of her face was covered by the color of the robes she wore. "Nnoitra, please stop interrupting when lord, Aizen is speaking," the third espda sighed. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and she let out another sigh.

Nnoitra hissed at her, "Shut up, woman!" he yelled, but he quickly composed himself as Aizen gave him a certain look. "Sorry," he muttered. The auburn haired shinigami just smiled as he returned his gaze back to the other espada.

"As you know, we lost three of our espada recently, but I was fortunate enough to get all of the espada besides one who accompanied me to the Human World. "Sadly, Zommari, Aaroniero, and Barraggan," he said with a pause. "We our now down to seven espada, but we also have a new addition to the group. We will finally end this war as soon as I fill up the three spots, and rebuild the army. The Soul Society, will have no idea what their up against after this next fight," he said smiling wider now.

"Aizen-sama," came a flat voice from the second seat on his right, and the king of Hueco Mundo looked over to see a stoic espada sitting in the seat. He had medium length raven black hair, his mask was half of a helmet with a horn protruding out from the side of it, and he looked at Aizen with equally as bored emerald hued eyes. "Is this about Ichigo Kurosacki?" he asked in a toneless voice, and he heard a growl come from the seat across from him. He looked at the teal haired espada, wearing his jacket open revealing a toned torso, and his hollow hole which resided in his the place where his stomach was. He had a jaw fragment along the left side of his cheek, "Do you need something, Grimmjow?" asked the fourth espada.

The teal haired arrancar growled and nodded, "The fuck you bringing him up for, and last time I checked you were the one that killed him," Grimmjow growled as his fist made a loud noise as it met the table.

"Yes I was the one that killed him, but that was not what I was referring to," the raven haired espada told him stoically, and he turned his attention back to Aizen, who regarded him with soft gaze.

The auburn haired former captain smiled smugly now, and Gin who was the white haired man walked towards the door. "Yes, this is about Ichigo Kurosacki, and I thank you for eliminating a former threat, Ulquiorra," Aizen said as he turned to nod at the white haired shinigami. He turned back to his attention back to his espada, "Now my dear espada I would like you to meet our newest member," he said gesturing with a hand to the now opening door.

The seven espada gazed at the now fully opened door, and Grimmjow's mouth fell, and Ulquiorra's eyes slightly widened. "Say hello to espada number zero, Ichigo," the auburn haired man said as he gestured with a hand for the new espada to come forward.

The other five espada just nodded except for Nnoitra who got up and out of his seat. "What the hell is this Aizen?" the fifth espada fallowed by the sixth espada asked in unison.

"Now, now, now please watch your language Grimmjow and Nnoitra," Aizen said as he face took on a darker expression, and the two espada sat back down quickly. Except, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow just continued to look at the new espada, and than Aizen continued to speak, "Ichigo, please take your seat next to Starrk," the former captain said.

Grimmjow's teal hued eyes just watched Ichigo as he walked past him, but Ulquiorra just returned to looking at his cup of tea. The sixth espada inwardly sighed, Ichigo looked the same as he did before he was killed, but he was different in several ways. He still had the unruly and bright orange hair, the same chocolate brown eyes, but around his neck was the reminisce of a pale white mask. It looked like Halibel's mask in a way, but different all the same.

The mask itself wound around his neck completely, the long fang like canines of the mask traveled down his neck, and it disappeared underneath the fabric of his black and white robes, and resting on his back was a long ruby colored hilt of his blade. On the back of his beck neck near the junction of where his head met his neck was a tattoo of a black Gothic zero.

"Welcome to the espada," the man beside him said tiredly as he yawned. That was obviously Starrk, who could mistake the overly lazy first espada. The new zero espada turned to the dark brown haired man and nodded once. Starrk chuckled, "Tell me Aizen, does he remember anything of his previous life?"

The former captain looked to his first espada, "No he doesn't remember anything, and it shall remain that way. He may get bits and pieces back, but nothing more," Aizen said, and Starrk just nodded. "This meeting is now adjourned, so please report back to your posts," he said as a sudden humorous glint came into his eyes, "Oh and Grimmjow," he said quietly causing the teal haired man to look at him, "please show Ichigo to his new quarters, and I want you to show him around," the former captain said smugly.

Grimmjow growled a little bit as Ichigo came to stand beside him, and the rest of the espada were filing out now. "Come on," the teal haired arrancar hissed as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Do you think it was a good idea letting Ichigo go with, Grimmjow?" Gin asked once he and Aizen were the only ones left in the room. He ran a hand through his white locks tiredly, and that sly grin never left his features. "I mean I'm not worried about Ichigo, but I'm more worried about Grimmjow," he said laughing a little.

Aizen merely spared Gin a moment glance before he spoke, "I think they'll be fine, and besides I also have Ulquiorra looking over them. Of course the real test of our new espada's loyalty will come into play in our next fight. No need to worry Gin," the former captain said as he stood up from his seat.

* * *

"Alright, Ichi," the teal haired man said as they walked down the hall of Las Noches, "ready for the general tour?" Grimmjow asked. He was trying to be as pleasant as possible to the new espada, but what pissed him of more was that his formerly dead lover was suddenly alive and well, "Your room will be across from Ulquiorra's and also across the hall is my room, so if you need anything ask me not emo king," the sixth espada said.

The zero espada let out a small sigh and nodded once, "Alright Grimmjow," Ichigo said in the same voice that made Grimmjow's stomach flip a little. He leaned against the wall and sliding down to the floor, "my head hurts," he murmured as he rested the palm of his hand on his forehead.

"Come on let's get you into your room, so that you can rest for awhile," the sixth espada said in a caring tone, and that was uncharacteristic of the teal haired espada. He pushed the door with the Gothic looking zero on it open, and he helped Ichigo into the room closing the door behind them.

The room was rather big just like any of the other espada's rooms, a large black and white sheeted king sized bed was through another door. The living or common area was large with two white couches, and a black leather chair in the corner. "Come on let's get you to bed for a bit," the teal haired arrancar sighed. Grimmjow moved quietly his arms still around Ichigo's shoulder, and once he made it to the room he set the zero espada on the bed. "Now rest up man; I might ant to fight you a little later!" the sixth said as he brushed the orange bangs out of the other espada's face before he left the room.

The orange haired espada nodded once as he let his head hit the pillow, and once Grimmjow was gone he place his arms on his chest, and he let out a sigh before he drifted off to sleep. Why did Grimmjow and Ulquiorra seem so familiar to him?

* * *

_Back in the Soul Society…_

"Head Captain, we have to go back to Hueco Mundo, or do you just not care that we lost Ichigo in the last battle. We can still bring him back, and if he is an arrancar we can fix him," a feminine voice shuddered out her blue eyes remaining glued to the floor as she spoke. Her black hair hung nicely on her shoulders, and she had her own blade sheathed in the sheath that rested on the side of her black shinigami robes.

She heard the Head Captain mutter something to his lieutenant, "Rukia Kuchiki, your request about going back to the realm of hollows is to be denied for the time being. If I see that you and Lieutenant of squad six, Renji Abari are missing the consequences shall be server. He barely tabbed his wooden staff on the ground. The Head Capatin, Yamamoto was old with white hair and all. He was wearing a long white robe with the number one on the back of it, and it barely covered his black shinigami robe.

The other captains that were present, were captain of squad thirteen Jushiro Ukitake, Retsu Unohona of the fourth division, Kenpachi Zaraki of eleventh squad, and Byakuya Kuchiki of sixth squad. The rest of the captains were out attending to their normal duties.

"I will decide when it is the most opportune moment for us to return to Hueco Mundo, and until than you have to attend to your normal duties as they permit to the safe keeping of the Soul Society, and Seritei. You're all dismissed now," Yamamoto said gauntly as he stood up from his chair. The four captains merely nodded and began to walk out; Byakuya didn't even look remotely interested the entire time of the meeting.

Rukia scowled quietly at Captain Yamamoto's decision as she walked out of the large meeting hall. But she was met outside by a man with tall spiky red hair that was tied back in a pony tail. "Hey Renji," she said smiling a little bit.

"What did they decide?" Renji asked as he looked down at her grim expression. The redheaded shinigami looked slightly worried as he continued to look at her. "They said we can't go back, didn't they?" he asked her in a lightly irritated voice.

"No unfortunately we can't go back unless he gives the okay," the black haired shinigami sighed as she began to walk away. "I know Ichigo is still alive," Rukia whispered, "I still can't get over the fact that he was killed by that espada, so mercilessly. I just hope I'm right about him being alive," she murmured.

The lieutenant just patted her on the back gently, "I'm sure he is alive and well," Renji told her gently as the two were now outside the squad six barracks. "Maybe you and I should sneak out later tonight when no one is around, and we can go get him," the redhead said.

Rukia smiled a little, "Let's get packing than, and if we bring Ichigo back Captain Yamamoto won't complain about anything," she said as she waved to him goodbye, and Renji just smiled as he waved at her.

* * *

The orange haired espada opened his eyes tiredly, and his chocolate brown eyes dilated a little as he looked at the dark room. He sat up quietly rubbing the back of his hand against his forehead. "I see you're awake now," came a stoic voice from inside the doorway to his room.

Standing in his doorway was the very pale fourth espada, "Ulquiorra," the zero espada said quietly as he looked at the raven haired man. "Do you need me for something?" Ichigo asked him in a tired voice. "I thought Grimmjow would be the one to come and get me," he said.

"Grimmjow, is busy with another assignment at the moment. I thought I'd come and wake you myself while Grimmjow busies himself. Tell me Ichigo…do you remember anything before you became an espada?" Ulquiorra asked in the same flat voice as he walked towards the bed, and he stopped in front of the bed. His pale hand running along the soft sheets before it returned to his pockets.

The orange haired arrancar tilted his head to the side as he gazed at the fourth, and a small smile played along his lips. "I don't remember anything of major importance, but I do have memories of you and Grimmjow. Ulquiorra tell me what you and Grimmjow were to me before I died," he said as a small frown caressed his face.

"That Ichigo, I can't tell you…Lord Aizen told me not to tell you anything as it may bring back some unwanted memories," the fourth said as he took a seat on the sheets, and he glanced back at the orange haired espada.

Ichigo sighed as he swung his legs over the bed, and he stood up moments later walking to stand in front of Ulquiorra. A sudden memory of himself and the two espada suddenly flashed into his mind. He was dressed in black robes, no mask around his neck, and his lips were covered by the fourth espada's lips, and Grimmjow was just licking his lips sadistically and lustfully. "Are you sure you can't tell me anything, Ulquiorra?" the zero espada asked. He took a step forward until he was standing directly in front of the pale espada. He looked at Ulquiorra a moment forward before he took a knee in front of the espada.

"What do you think you're doing, Kurosacki? You are to-"Ulquiorra's sentence was cut off as he felt a pair of soft lips cover his own. The fourth espada gasped at the sudden touch, and he tried to push Ichigo away, but the orange haired espada's arms locked around the smaller espada's waist. The raven haired man felt his will crumble as he felt Ichigo's tongue glide along his bottom lip; begging for entrance, and Ulquiorra sighed granting him permission as he felt the other espada's tongue enter his mouth, and Ulquiorra felt dirty as he kissed back; his arms locking themselves securely around the other's neck.

Neither of them heard the door to the room open, and both were to busy to care about who had just entered the room, but that was until the heard said person speak. "The hell is going on in here!?" came the rough and gruff voice of the sixth espada. At the sudden realization, Ichigo and Ulquiorra pulled apart looking at the teal haired arrancar with wide eyes.

"Grimmjow, this isn't what it looks like," came Ichigo's somewhat frantic voice. Of course he had no idea why he had began to kiss the fourth in the first place. It just seemed right as he recalled the memory that had popped into his mind.

The sixth espada just laughed a hardy laugh, "It's nothing to worry about, Ichi," Grimmjow said as he composed himself again. "I'm just happy that you at least remembered that. I mean that Ulquiorra, I, and you are in an odd relationship," he said. Ichigo and Ulquiorra just stared at him, 'come on you two cheer up. This is a good thing," Grimmjow said as he walked over to the two.

* * *

Ending A/N: Well here is the first chapter of this story! It is UlquiIchiGrimm by the way. Please review!


	2. Chapter Two Bring Me to Life::

:: Incarnation: Chapter Two- Bring Me to Life::

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

A/N: Yay I got three reviews already! I'm glad you like this story. Now this next chapter is kind of a new version of episode of Bleach 139. Yes Histugaya's team is still in the Human World. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Oh and don't worry I have already decided what Ichi is going to do in the end. There might even be more even more IchiGrimmUlqui goodness. Oh yeah, Ichi doesn't remember any of the Shingamis, but he does remember the espadas and arrancar.

* * *

The former captain looked around halls of Las Noches as he walked Gin and Tousen beside him. The white haired shinigami mere inches apart from Aizen, "Aizen, I've heard that you've reinstated Neliel Tu as the new second espada, correct?" Gin asked him in that same cheerful tone. That cynical grin still plastered on his face, and Tousen remained quiet beside them.

"Yes, I have reinstated Neliel as a new espada, and it was unfortunate about what happened to her before. Of course that is only because Nnoitra is a wild animal who has no sense of equality," the auburn haired man said as he walked into the room where the espada were waiting. "Hello my dear espada," he said giving them a warm smile. His brown eyes lingering on the new cero espada for a moment before he took a seat. Two female arrancars came around with a large tray, and they began to set cups down in front of the espadas.

"Now I would like to congratulate on the return of our new second espada, Neliel," Aizen said cheerfully as he directed their attention to a sea blue haired girl. His smile widened as he heard the fifth espada gawk at the new addition. "Nnoitra, please if you try to dispose of her again there will be consequences," he said. "Glad to have you back, Neliel," he said.

The green haired girl smiled at him brightly, but her attention seemed to fall on the cero espada. "Thank you lord, Aizen," she said as she tore her gaze away from Ichigo, and she turned it back to Aizen.

"What the hell do you want us here for Aizen? I know this isn't just because Nel is back," Grimmjow snapped, but a subtle look from the orange haired espada across the table made him calm down.

Aizen just chuckled a little bit, "Always straight to the point with you, isn't it Grimmjow?" he asked and the teal haired espada just nodded once, and Aizen continued. "The reason I called you here is because I'm quite sure that you al know as well as I that some shinigami might be sneaking into Hueco Mundo very soon. I have an assignment for you, or rather a select few of you," the shinigami said.

"What is this mission lord, Aizen?" Ichigo finally asked breaking his silence, and all of them looked at the newest espada. It was the first time they had ever heard him speak more than one word, or at least to only a select few of them were surprised.

The former captain smiled warmly at him, "Glad you asked Ichigo," he said as he looked at the rest of the espada, "I need you too select a few of the espada to go to the Human World to retrieve a certain item. Please choose now," Aizen told him smugly.

Ichigo looked around the room for a moment while running a hand through his hair, and his eyes stopped on Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. "I choose Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Neliel," he paused giving the girl a small smile, "should that be good enough, Aizen-sama?" the cero espada asked, and he heard the teal haired espada laugh happily. "What item are we to retrieve?" he asked a moment later.

"The item in question is a rare crystal; it can be found near the middle of the town in a small shop owned by a man by the name of, Kiskue Urhara," the former captain said. "This item will be used to create a barrier around Las Noches, so that no one can break in like last time," he said, "you'll be leaving immediately," Aizen said as he stood up from his chair. "This concludes our meeting; the rest of you my dear espada return to you normal activities. Oh and Ichigo don't let the shinigami get to you," the former captain said.

The four espada got up at the same time and walked out of the room together. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walking beside Ichigo, and Nel was coming up behind them. "How are you doing Ichi?!" the second espada asked happily as she pushed Grimmjow out of the way, and took Ichigo's arm in her own.

"Nice to see you again, Neliel," he said smiling at her a little bit, and the fourth espada just looked at them closely. "When we get to the human world," he said pausing turning to look at the three, "Nel and Grimmjow will go and get the item and Ulquiorra and I will keep the shinigami busy," Ichigo said curtly, and everyone nodded. Grimmjow growled a little bit at the thought of Ulquiorra getting to spend more time with their lover than he could. "Alright let's get going than," the orange haired arrancar said.

* * *

A small sigh past by parted lips the figure was currently sitting on top of a street light. "Man, nothing has been going on lately," he sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly and spiky bleach white hair. Captain Toshiro Histugaya, the youngest looking one of the captains yet in the Soul Society, but he hated it when people said that he looked like an elementary school student. That was one of his biggest pet peeves. Another captain had come along with him, Kenpachi Zaraki of squad eleven with his pink haired lieutenant Yachiru. Others that made up the small force set upon protecting the town of Karkura were; a strawberry blond haired woman with a rather big bust, and his lieutenant, Rangeiku Mastumoto, squad eleven third seat Yumichika, and squad eleven second seat Ikkaku . Two more additions to the group arrived through the Sinkimone moments later being that he knew these two would come.

Rukia seemed please that she was allowed to leave the Soul Society, and come to help out with the guarding of the town. Renji on the other hand looked completely bored with the whole thing. "Captain Histugaya and Zaraki," the black haired soul reaper said cheerfully as she flash stepped over to them followed by the redhead.

"Let me guess you two decided to sneak out without orders?" the white haired soul reaper asked as he gazed at them with cold sky blue eyes. The taller captain just nodded his head, and he vanished. "You two shouldn't have come there is nothing going on here-" Histugaya's voice caught in his throat when he felt a strong flare of reiastu fall over the town.

"Captain," came Rangeiku's voice into a small black earpiece, and he just looked up at the sky. "What do you want us to do, Captain? I've already got Yumichika and Ikkaku with me, and I think Captain Zaraki is going towards where the reiastu flared up. It looks like it originated from right above you," the strawberry blond said in a shaky voice.

The white haired soul reaper turned to Rukia and Renji, and than he spoke into the earpiece quietly, "Rangeiku get everyone here now," he hissed out, and than he was standing up. With one step he began hovering in the air along with the other two. "Here they come," he murmured as he saw the sky began to twist and turn in front of him.

A couple of more minutes passed and soon the three soul reapers were joined by the others. "Do you think they're espada?" Ikkaku asked sounding excited, "If they are espada that's a good thing we've still got a score to settle with them," he chuckled.

"Oh baldy don't be so mean to the people!" Yachiru cried as she appeared on his shoulders. Their captain coming to stand behind them, "Kenny-chan, are you going fight too?" she asked as she pushed her bottom lip up with her index finger.

The eleventh squad captain just smiled one hell of a sadistic smile, "Of course I am Yachiru. I need a good fight, and what a perfect opportunity of taking down some espadas too!" he laughed. Rangeiku remained quiet even, though, they all looked forward to fighting, save Rangeiku and Rukia they all looked tense. Each one of them already grasping the hilts of their zanpakutōs, "Oi, here they come," Zaraki said laughing one again as he saw a line of black form in the sky.

* * *

The Garganta began to open up, and as it did it looked like panels were erasing the sky. Once it was fully opened it revealed the four espada and one girl most likely one of the espadas' Fracciónes; she had long black hair, she stood a couple inches shorter than Neliel, and the remains of her mask looked like a headband that wound around her forehead.

Grimmjow grinned as he stepped out of the Garganta after the little girl had, soon fallowed by Ulquiorra, than Neliel, and finally Ichigo. "Grimmjow…Neliel, you know what our objective is," the cero espada said in a slightly pained voice.

The second and sixth espada nodded once before they vanished disappearing deeper into the city, and now only Ichigo and Ulquiorra remained to fight the soul reapers. Both of their heads snapped up when they heard a voice. "Ichigo…Ichigo Kourosaki? What the hell is this?" he heard the white haired soul reaper hiss out, and Ichigo turned his gaze to Rukia and Renji who just looked surprised, and angry at the same time. "Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji go after the other two," Histugaya ordered.

Ikkaku smiled in a feral manner and nodded as he flashed stepped away, and Yumichika sighed, "This is not graceful…not graceful at all," he said as he followed after his partner.

"Abari, I said go!" the white haired captain said as he turned his ice blue gaze on the sixth squad lieutenant. With a reluctant nod Renji followed after the others, and Histugaya turned his attention back to the two espada. "You're an espada now, Ichigo?" he asked almost disgustedly.

The orange haired espada looked at the captain with that usual deep set scowl that made Rukia choke out a little bit. "That's right I'm espada number zero," he said almost scornfully as he turned his head lifting his hair up in the back to reveal the tattoo.

"What about your friend, kid?" Kenpachi asked a moment later that sadistic smile still growing on his face. "Who is the girl anyways?" the eleventh squad captain asked gesturing with a hand to the girl that stood in front of him.

The fourth espada was displeased at most, but that mask of indifference remained on his face. "I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer," he said as his emerald hued eyes looked at the small group that remained. His pale hand going up to the top of his jacket, and he slid the zipper down about halfway; pulling the left side of his jacket out of the way revealing that unearthly pale chest a little, "My power is ranked fourth," he finished as they soul reapers got a glimpse of the Gothic number four on his chest, but his jacket was zipped back up a moment later.

If the fourth espada hadn't know any better he could've sworn that Ichigo had been staring at his exposed chest. "You need not fight against us," he started out slowly as he took a step forward, "you know you can't defeat us, so why risk your lives?" he asked in a flat tone, but he was momentarily surprised as he was suddenly pushed away from the group by just brute strength alone.

"Heh, hey Histugaya I'll take this guy," the squad eleven captain laughed as he swung his zanpakutō with its ragged edges at the raven haired espada, "you guys can deal with those two. Now come on espada give me a good fight," Kenpachi cackled as he used his brute strength alone to send Ulquiorra plummeting to the ground.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched Ulquiorra crash into the ground, and that soul reaper was on top of him not giving him a chance to breathe. The orange haired espada hissed slightly as he watched the scene in front of him. He would have to help his lover, but what about these three? "Guess I'll make quick work of you three, huh?" he asked slightly amused. "Akira, go and deal with the two girls I'll kill this kid quickly," he told the black haired girl.

"Right-o Ichigo," Akira said grinning as she used the arrancar version of a flash step to charge Rangeiku and Rukia. She giggled as her foot collided with the black haired soul reaper's stomach, and than her violet eyed gaze turned to the strawberry blond haired lieutenant. "This will be just too easy," she cooed as she whipped around real quick withdrawing her blade from its sheath, and the blade pierced the other's right shoulder.

Rukia cringed as she was thrown back a couple of feet, and her body skidded to a halt in the air. Her hand coming to protectively wrap around her waist, and Akira just laughed as she mimicked her first movement sending Rangeiku right to where Rukia was lying. "Again I say this is too easy," the black haired arrancar said as she turned to look at Ichigo. The cero espada was already engaging the white haired boy, and she just grinned because she knew it meant death for the poor soul reaper.

* * *

"Ah, hello there," a blond haired man in a green and white stripped hat said as he heard the door to his shop open. He wore green and white clothing to match his hat, and clog like shoes on his feet. "How may I help you?" the shop keeper asked as he gazed at the two espada.

Grimmjow grinned as he walked into the store, and Neliel had chosen to stay outside, "Hey, you a man by the name Kiskue Urahara ?" the sixth asked in a cold threatening voice. The teal haired arrancar taking a look at the man before his teal hued eyes began to wonder around the store.

"Yes…yes I am the man by that name," Kiskue said cheerfully as he looked at the espada once more, "what can I do for you espada?" the blond haired man asked as he walked back behind the counter.

"We're just looking for this," Grimmjow said in an annoyed tone as he held up a picture of the specified item. Urahara gave it a quick glance before he smiled brightly, "The hell you smiling about?" the teal haired man asked the shopkeeper in the same disgruntled and bored tone. Man he was turning into Ulquiorra.

Kiskue simply grinned once more as he went to the back of the store, and he when he came back out he held a small box in his hand. "This is what you're looking for," he said, " the Hikoten…one dial that sets up an unbreakable barrier in a specific area. I shall give this too you on one condition," he said pausing.

'What's the condition old man?" Grimmjow asked as he reached for the box, but it was simply pulled back away from his reach.

"Never come back to this store, and it is yours," Urahara said as he looked at the espada who merely nodded. "Well than, here you are now," the shopkeeper said as he handed the box to the arrancar. "Now you must leave," the blond haired man stated as he disappeared into the back of the shop again.

Grimmjow merely laughed a little as he walked back outside, and only to be greeted by the three soul reapers. "Look we don't have time to play with your sorry asses! We've already got what we came here for," Grimmjow laugh as he raised his left hand. "Let's go Neliel," he barked.

"Alright Grimm-kitty, whatever you say!" the green haired espada giggled as a cero flared up in both of their hands, and the two beams of reiastu fired at the three soul reapers, "Let's get going," Neliel said as she and Grimmjow vanished all together.

When the smoke cleared Ikkaku snarled loudly, "God fucking damn it! They got away!" he yelled as he turned to return to the rest of the group. Renji just chuckled a little bit at the reaction, but he followed the two back anyways.

* * *

"God damn it…I was careless," the white haired soul reaper groaned in pain as the remaining parts of the ice like wings faded, and the captain hit the ground hard.

"CAPATIN!" Rangeiku screamed but she was soon on the ground again, and a white clad foot was digging into her neck. Rukia lied on the ground breathing in sharp gasps as she tried to get to her feet.

"You let your guard down, girl," Akira sneered quietly before she used the momentum to kick the lieutenant into the ground with a loud crashing like noise. "Well, that was too easy. Don't you agree Ichigo?" she asked him sweetly. The black haired arrancar returning to his side, and she snickered as he sheathed his blade.

Ichigo looked at her with that same scowl, 'yes, I do believe that was too easy. Is that really the power of a captain from the Soul Society?" he asked himself, and he let his gaze fall onto Ulquiorra who was now dodging the big brute's attacks effortlessly. He let a smile grace his lips as he saw the fourth espada's sword pierced skin cutting it like butter before it was sheathed, and not moments later Ulquiorra was back beside Ichigo.

"Wow, you finished them rather quickly. That is one of the many things I love about you Ichi," Grimmjow laughed as he appeared beside the two espada. "Hey Neliel, why don't you and Akira go and give this back to lord, Aizen," he said as he opened a Garganta and tossed the box to the second.

Neliel smiled widely as she nodded, "Alright Grimm-Kitty, we'll see you later!" she giggled as Akira followed her into the Garganta, and it vanished once they were in.

"Why don't us three go somewhere a little more private?" the sixth said purring a little as his arms wound around Ichigo's waist. His tongue running along the shell of his ear causing the orange haired espada to shudder somewhat.

* * *

The three espada soon found themselves at the park as they sat on top of a couple of stairs, "You two sure did a number on those damned soul reapers," Grimmjow said proudly as he lowered his head onto Ichigo's shoulder. He shuddered once more and Grimmjow laughed as he began to playfully nip at the part of his lover's neck that wasn't covered by the mask.

"He did do well for his first fight," came Ulquiorra's flat and stoic voice as he approached his two lovers, and that in his mind seemed a little odd, but he really didn't care. The fourth espada dropping to his knees in front of them, and he let his pale fingers brush along Ichigo's sides. "You well…did very good," the black haired arrancar said letting a feint smirk play on his lips.

Ichigo was surprised at first, but very distracted as Grimmjow's hand began to sneak inside his hamaka, and he hissed out pulling the hand away from his groin. "Not here Grimmjow," he murmured in a sultry voice. His chocolate hued eyes switched to Ulquiorra, and he just smiled as he reached for him, but that was difficult due to the fact Grimmjow had placed him in his lap earlier, and the teal haired arrancar was intent on not letting him move.

The orange haired arrancar's voice seemed to arouse the other too much to their liking, and Ulquiorra found himself leaning in ever so slightly until his lips came into contact with another pair that was soft. Ichigo's arms wrapping around the fourth's neck, and he really didn't care now that Grimmjow was sneaking his hand in again.

Ichigo hissed a little as he felt a hand close around his hardening member, and he broke the passionate kiss between Ulquiorra and he as he looked over his shoulder to glare at Grimmjow, but he let out a small squeak as the teal haired man claimed his lips.

The emerald eyed espada just groaned quietly to himself as he watched the two, and when he felt as if he had enough he pulled them apart, and captured the teal haired arrancar's lips with his own. When they pulled away Grimmjow had a smug grin on his face, "Getting a little adventurous are we, Ulqui?" he asked in a lust filled voice.

Ulquiorra ignored the remark and stood up, "We should be heading back now," he stated flatly, and Ichigo had managed to break his lover's grasp and stand up. Grimmjow just smirked again.

"Oh just wait till we get back you two," Grimmjow whispered seductively, "I'm going to fuck you both like a wild animal," he said in that same husky voice that made the other two shudder a tiny bit.

The cero espada just smiled a little bit as he looked at the two, "Come on we have to report back to Aizen-sama," he said as he stepped into the Garganta that Ulquiorra had opened, and the other two fallowed.

"Okay but after we after we do our report; your asses are mine!" Grimmjow said happily.

* * *

Ending A/N: So what did you guys think of this chapter, huh? Was it good..Bad…I dun want it to be bad! I Hope you keep reading because you might just get some UlquiIchiGrimm smexness in the next chapter. Oh and I have a question: What should the name of Ichigo's new zanpakutō be? Sorry but Zangetsu won't be in this story, so Ichi needs a Spanish sounding name for his sword! Please review no flaming! Until next time…

~Blackblade444


	3. Chapter Three: A Memory to Much?::

:: Incarnation: Chapter Three- One Memory to Much::

A/N: Yes, I have gotten a total of nine reviews for this story. I really have to thank all the people that have reviewed this story. –gives all reviewers a giant hug- This chapter however I am sorry to say won't have and lemon yet it might slightly. I've already decided that chapter four will be a flashback chapter. That chapter will give you an overview of how Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Ichigo came to be. I hope you enjoy chapter three!

* * *

The fourth espada walked down the dark and dusty halls of the rather large palace of Las Noches. A feint hint of a smirk playing on the corner of his lips, and as some lower ranked arrancars passed by him; they just stared at the normally stoic man in mere in confusion. When he turned his emerald hued gaze to them he just sent them a cold glare, and they shrieked a little before they scurried down the hall.

He continued on his way in a leisurely way he continued to get confused stares from lower ranked arrancars. Ulquiorra after a couple of minutes of sending a cold glare their way; he finally reached the large training area in the middle of the complex. When they had gotten back, Ichigo had reported that the mission was a success to Aizen, and he remained there for a couple of more minutes before he was finally released. He than proceeded to walk off to the training area, and that deep set scowl that the fourth and sixth espada knew to well reappeared on his face.

Emerald hazed eyes looked into the training area in front of him, and he noticed that mostly everyone was there. The training room itself was quite large, with the same black walls, it had white mats on the floors, several exercise machines, and a couple of punching bags. He noticed that Nnoitra was looking pissed off at the world as usual as Telsa hovered around him, Halibel was on a treadmill walking slowly, and taking a sip from her water bottle ever couple of minutes, Szayel Aporro was sitting in the corner with a book in pencil in hand; obviously not wanting to be left out, Yami was off near the rack that contained weights grinning as he showed off his muscle, Neliel was on an elliptical beside the third espada, and the only espada that seemed to be absent from the festivities was himself and Stark, who was more than likely sleeping at the moment. Lilinette would most likely kick him out of his sleep a little later.

Finally his gaze landed on the two espada he'd been looking for, and he took a step forward towards the sliding door that separated him from the room. Ulquiorra saw Ichigo and Grimmjow down on the mats, and the teal haired espada was keeping the other's feet down as he worked on his crunches. Those emerald hued eyes stayed on Ichigo, though, as he was momentarily distracted by the bare chest and the light sheen of sweat coating that toned torso. A couple of minutes later the pink haired now seventh espada looked up from his book noticing the fourth standing there idly.

Szayel Aporro just grinned slightly as he looked at the stoically held man, "Is Ulquiorra coming out to socialize with the rest of us?" he asked in an articulate voice. "Oh come on Ulqui no need to be shy now, "the seventh espada said cool as he snapped his book closed. He stood up using the wall for support, and his smile widened when he saw the cero espada's head turn towards the door, and a small smile graced his lips.

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo said cheerfully as he jumped up to his feet, and Grimmjow was right behind him as he walked towards the door. His fingers entering a code on a small white panel that looked the room, and once he was done the door slid to the right. The teal haired espada just smiled a wolfish grin as his eyes raked over the orange haired espada's bare back. "Come on and spend some time with us, and besides I need a good sparring partner. Grimmjow was just a little to easy to beat," the cero espada said as he looked over his shoulder and grinned at his other lover.

Grimmjow just snorted as he looked at the two, "Ichi, I just let you beat me to make you feel good, alright," he said as he placed his hands on his hips, and giving off on more defiant snort before he looked at Ulquiorra. "Yeah, come on Ulqui I wanna see which one of you is stronger. It would be interesting," he said chuckling a little.

"Oh yeah, sure you let me win. Grimm, you have a not want to admit that you lost complex you know that, and you just need to admit that I'm better than you," Ichigo simply said with a shrug of his shoulders, and the sixth espada just growled a little. "What do you say Ulquiorra?" the cero espada asked as he turned to look at his lover. "I mean I know that you probably can't beat me, so it is-"Ichigo gasped his voice catching in his throat as he felt a foot land in the middle of his stomach. He was sent to the other side of the mat with just that one kick, and once he managed to control his now erratic breathing he looked at Ulquiorra. "The hell was that for, Ulqui?" Ichigo asked as that scowl marred his face once again.

The fourth espada just shook his head a little as he stepped into the room, "You did just say that you wanted to spar with, correct? Yes I think it was," he said as he walked onto the mat. All of the other espada stopped what they were doing, so they could look at the two.

"Alright Ichigo, kick his emo ass into next month!" Ulquiorra heard Nnoitra yell out as the tall man turned to look at them. The raven haired espada letting that mask of indifference spread across his face one again, and he turned to see Ichigo smiling at him. With that simple little smile the fight was on. The fourth began to walk very slowly forward as he watched Ichigo bring up his defenses. His moments seemed to disorient some people, and it looked as if he swiveled as he walked.

The orange haired espada was ready for anything that Ulquiorra was about to throw at him, but one thing he didn't expect was when the other vanished reappearing behind him, and Ichigo only had a split second to bring his sword up to deflect the other's sword. Both of their free hands intertwining as a power struggle began between them. They both heard their teal haired lover sigh, "This might be awhile," Grimmjow said as he leaned against the rail of one of the treadmills.

* * *

"This is not good…not good at all," the eleven captains heard Yamamoto sigh as he finished hearing the report from Histugaya. There was now a new captain for the third squad a woman by the name of Rika Amane. She had long blond hair, and her shinigami robes fit her figure well. Her sword resting its sheath along her side, and those deep blue eyes seemed troubled.

Just than a messenger from the newly reinstated Central 46 came plowing through the doors to the meeting hall. The head captain regarding the messenger with a slight welcome before the man began to speak. "This is an order from the Central 46," the messenger began to say, and all the captains came around so that they could here better. "They have been updated on the on the current situation in Hueco Mundo," he said taking a bit of a pause before he continued, "they have decided that the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, shall put an end to this war with Aizen. All squads are to prepare for immediate departure to Hueco Mundo in the next three to four days," and with that said the messenger made his leave.

Yamamoto nodded as he watched the messenger leave, "Alright so you've heard the orders, and now for some of my own. No entire squad will be going to the world of the Hollows. I shall select the people now," the head captain said. "I shall choose Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Toshiro Histugaya, Renji Abari, Rukia Kuchiki, Mastumoto Rangeiku, Ikkaku Madarme, Soi Fon, and myself of course. We shall also gather Yourichi, and Ichigo's friends. This meeting is now adjourned, and selected people prepare, and another order. If you encounter Ichigo Kourosaki he is to be brought back alive," the head captain said.

"I can't believe that our strawberry head is a fucking espada, and we have to fight him," the redheaded lieutenant said as he walked beside Rukia, and the other captains and selected few vanished already. "Hopefully he will come back with us, so we can avoid fighting him," Renji said.

The black haired soul reaper looked up at him with a small smile on his face, "Of course he'll come back with us without a problem. I mean he is probably being forced to stay there," Rukia said confidently. "Come on, though, Renji we've got a lot of stuff to prepare for.

"Hell yeah," Renji said as he hit his chest proudly, "and we're going to fucking destroy Aizen and the rest of those damned espada," he said as the two soul reapers went their own way. To the Soul Society, Ichigo had become a large threat, and news was spreading fast though out the entire Soul Society.

* * *

The cero espada let out huff of agitation as he walked back towards his quarters. It was a close fight that he had with his emerald eyed lover, but in the end Ulquiorra had beat him pretty good, and that just made him a little angry. He was nearing his quarters when he stopped mid-step as he heard two familiar voices…Ulquiorra and Grimmjow?

"Grimmjow could you please calm down please?" he heard Ulquiorra ask his teal haired lover, and that just earned the fourth a raspy growl. "Why are you upset with me?" he asked flatly.

"I'm not mad at you I'm just mad at this entire situation," Grimmjow said as he took a momentary pause as he tried to calm himself. "I mean I still can't get over the fact that Ichi is back, and I'm not saying that's not a good thing, but after what happened. I mean for crying out loud Ulquiorra; you were the one that killed him. You killed him the person we both love. He's back now, though, and well it is really hard trying to get over the fact that he isn't the same as he used to be," the sixth espada said as he let his head rest on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

The orange haired espada gasped slightly, and he was shaking a little as he leaned on the wall for support. Ulquiorra had killed him in his previous life, but why? He turned his head when he heard the other speak. "If you must know I only killed him inn the first place because Aizen-sama ordered me to, and that was one of the hardest things I've ever done. You can't put this all on me, though, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said with a slight pause, 'you were trying to kill him too, but you ended up in the infirmary. If I would've ad it my way I would've been more than happy to have taken Ichigo's place," the fourth said as a small frown marred his face.

The orange haired espada had zoned out as soon as Ulquiorra had finished speaking, and that was because the cero espada was lost in his memories.

* * *

"_Ulquiorra, move out of the way, and let me take Orihime home!" Ichigo nearly shouted at the raven haired arrancar. His chocolate looked intent on getting past his lover no matter what the cost was. The only thing he had regretted about this whole experience is that…one of them would have to die. The thought of Ulquiorra dying by his hand made him shudder a little, and Grimmjow would be fucking pissed if he learned that Ichigo had killed their lover. "Please…just…move…please…Ulquiorra," the soul reaper said, and his hand was already moving to grasp the hilt of Zangetsu._

_The orange haired girl with the wide bronze hued like eyes glanced at Ichigo frantically before her eyes were drawn back to Ulquiorra. "Ichigo be careful!" Orihime yelled to him before she was silenced with a cold glare from the arrancar._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that Ichigo. Lord Aizen still has some use for her power, and you are to be eliminated. Since the other espada are busy I've been forced to become your executioner," Ulquiorra said flatly as he slowly drew his blade out of his sheath. "I do not wish to waste my time playing around with you, so I'll end this now," the fourth espada said quietly as his emerald eyes looked onto Ichigo's chocolate hued eyes._

_The soul reaper flash stepped in hopes of stopping Ulquiorra from releasing his zanpakutō, but it was too late. Ulquiorra held the blade in front of his face, emerald eyes closed, and he murmured two words before the room began to shake violently, "Blind, __Murciélago[1]," the espada murmured and a flare of reiastu fell down upon them all. From the looks off it looked somewhat like black rain__. Ichigo cursed as he felt like he was being smothered by the reiastu, and Orihime was just standing behind the barrier she had created._

_Large black bat-like wings extended from his back, his nails becoming sharp, the tear treks getting more wide and triangular as they ran down his face, and his clothing became fit for his figure. With a small fluid movement of his wrist the smoke from all the fallen material was whisked away. Ichigo gasped slightly as he saw the newly transformed espada, "Ulqui-orra," before he could say anything more, though, Ulquiorra was in front of him, and the espada used a javelin like weapon to pierce Ichigo's chest, "Wait stop this Ulquiorra why must you kill me?" the orange haired soul reaper asked as he was suddenly thrown into another pillar by a powerful kick._

"_It was an order," came Ulquiorra's calm and collected voice as he was in front of Ichigo again, and this time those long nails raked across his chest before he was kicked again, and sent flying into the ground._

* * *

The orange haired espada was grasping his head with both of his hands as they rest of the memory faded into nothingness. He groaned slightly as he just got through reliving half of a memory, and he was quick to make it to his room. Again the question rang in his mind over and over again, "Ulquiorra, why?" he asked himself, and he hadn't bothered to close the door as he sat on his bed.

"Why what? What's wrong Ichigo?" came the fourth espada's cold voice, and Ichigo visibly stiffened up at the sound of his voice. He looked up to meet the eyes of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow who stood in the doorway to his room. "Are you sure you're alright, Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked his voice sounding slightly concerned.

Ichigo just smiled a little trying get the half memory off his mind, "Nothing is wrong I was just thinking…that's all," he told his lovers quietly. Why would Ulquiorra want to kill him? He love him right? His mind was just playing evil little tricks on him…that's what it was. "What brings you two here?" he asked eyeing the other two espada suspiciously, and that deep set scowl was back on his face.

Grimmjow just laughed as he sauntered on forward, and Ulquiorra trailed behind him. "I think you know why we're here, Ichi?" the sixth espada purred quietly as his nipped along the outer shell of the other espada's ear. Ichigo soon found himself on his back on his own bed with the teal haired arrancar on top of him. "I did tell ya when we got back that I was going to have both your asses. Besides it's been a little too long since we had some fun," Grimmjow said purring again in that seductive tone.

Before Ichigo had a chance to reply his lips soon became very busy as the man on top of them captured them with his own. The orange haired espada shuddered a little bit, and moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, but his eyes snapped open when he felt a pair of cold hands trail along his sides, or to be more correct his lower half of his body. Moaning again he closed his eyes again feeling a tongue graze across his bottom lip he opened his mouth, and was easily dominated as Grimmjow decided to deepen the kiss.

The teal haired espada chuckled lightly as he removed himself from Ichigo's grasp, and he got off the arrancar. Only to come behind him, and let the head of orange hair rest in his lap, and soon enough Grimmjow caught his lover's lips in another deep and passionate kiss.

"Ulqui-orra…c…come…here," the fourth espada heard Ichigo pant out, and surprisingly that made him even more aroused or just slightly. Now Grimmjow grinned as he and Ulquiorra switched places, and along his way the sixth had let his jacket fall to the floor; now revealing that very tan, muscular, and toned body. The cero espada was still panting, but he let his arms lock around Ulquiorra's waist, "Kiss…me…Ulqui," he panted out seeming a little tired.

The fourth espada just looked at him for a moment before Ichigo pulled at him in an irritated manner, with a sigh he gave in sealing his lover's lips with his own. His hand unzipping the cero espada's jacket, and tossing it too the floor, and he slipped his own jacket off as well. Their teal haired lover had snaked his hand inside of Ichigo's hamaka, and his fingers began to gently stroke the half hardened member; which intern had caused Ichigo to mewl into the kiss.

Grimmjow growing increasingly annoyed with the piece of fabric took it off of Ichigo as well he discarded the rest of his clothes as well, and Ichigo was working on Ulquiorra's pants. Once Ichigo had broken the kiss he lifted his head up, so that his raven haired lover could remove the last articles of clothing from his body, and he moved down to where Grimmjow was. "Hm, Ulquiorra what are you doing?" the teal haired man asked, but he never got an answer as Ulquiorra claimed his lips, and placed his hand over Grimmjow's both now rubbing Ichigo's hard member in languid movements.

A moment later Grimmjow broke the kiss as he turned his attention back to Ichigo, and he got down on his knees, and Ulquiorra returned to Ichigo, but this time around the raven haired espada laid further up on the bed, and Ichigo's head snapped up when he felt something wet around his cock. "Agh…shit…nngh," he moaned out as Grimmjow's skillful tongue licked from his shaft all the way to the tip, and that tongue was momentarily teasing the slit before the whole member itself was engulfed. "OH…SHIT…agh…nngh…GOD GRIMM!" he moaned loudly, but he was soon turned away from the man as Ulquiorra's pale hand came under his cheek, so that he could bring the cero espada's face towards him.

The two sharing a heated kiss before Ulquiorra murmured against his lips, "Suck," just that one word made him moan louder, but that could also be the cause of Grimmjow's humming response as he continued his ministrations. Ichigo looked scared for a moment before he nodded; taking his other lover's erection in his hand he began to stroke gently, which elicited a small moan from Ulquiorra. Just as things were about to heat up they all heard a knock at the door.

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Ichigo pulling away from each other instantly, and the three getting dressed before Ulquiorra answered. "What is it?" he asked slightly irritated that he still had a boner, and he wasn't going to leave until it was taken care of, and the same went for Grimmjow.

On the other side of the door was Szayel Aporro who was smirking in a dubious way, "Ulquiorra…Grimmjow, Lord Aizen has requested you got to the meeting room right now, and don't think you can skip out of it," the pink haired espada chuckled quietly, and he opened the door a moment later, 'So sorry Ichi-sama, I have to take these two off your hands for awhile," the seventh espada said as he dragged the other two out, and closed the door behind him leaving Ichigo alone…and hard.

* * *

After Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had been pulled away from him by the flamboyant Szayel Aporro; Ichigo had decided to take a trip back to Karkura Town just to get some fresh air, and that memory was still nagging at his mind.

The orange espada walked down the empty streets passing a couple of homes, and he stopped at one he thought he recognized. He just shook his head, though, as he only saw a black haired girl and a goat faced man looking out the window, and once he was gone the two in the window looked at each other.

"Was that just...the person I saw just now…was that Ichi-nii?" Kairn asked as she turned to her father with her arms over her chest, and a confused look on her face, but Isshin just shook his head as he walked away.

* * *

Ichigo now found himself back at the park taking a seat on a swing, and every couple of minutes he would pick his feet up and allow the swing to move him freely. What was he so worried about? He told himself that it was just a trick of some sort. Why would Ulquiorra one of the men he loved kill him. He hadn't even realized two people were standing in front of him at the moment, but that was until he heard their voice.

"Hey, what are you doing out here all alone, espada?" the first voiced asked.

"Ichigo, why won't you just come back with us? We can help you know? I mean we are friends after all," the second voice said.

The cero espada looked up at them not moving from the swing to attack them, and those chocolate brown eyes just showed the emotion of confusion. "Who are you? Better question to be asking myself," he said with slight pause, "who am I really?" he asked himself.

* * *

Ending A/N: You guys probably thought they were going to the dirty stuff! I mean they did some, but not enough. The rest of the lemons will come in chapter six most likely. I hope I didn't just end my chances of getting good reviews with the semi-lemoness. I did lie up at the top when I said that there wasn't going to be some smexiness in the chapter. Please review no flaming, and until next time!

~Blackblade444


	4. Chapter Four Past Present::

:: Incarnation: Chapter Four- Past to Present::

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

A/N: I'm really glad that you are all enjoying this story, and I have to give a big huge thank you to all my reviewers. Now this chapter is basically just an overview of Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow's history of how they came to be. Now please enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: Lemon and foul language

* * *

"What the hell do you mean that Ichigo has gone missing!?" the teal haired man growled as he punched the wall next to him; leaving an indent in the wall. "How in the world could he have gone missing in such a place as Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow growled as he towered over the smaller espada.

The fourth espada just merely looked at his teal haired lover with that same cold mask of indifference. "He isn't in Hueco Mundo to begin with, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra began to say, but he paused for a moment as he noticed Grimmjow getting angrier by the minute, "don't worry Szayel Aporro is already tracking him down. We believe that he has gone back to Karakura Town," the raven haired man said as he looked at the floor.

The sixth espada just huffed in annoyance as he look around the halls of the big complex, and seeing no one around he just growled once more before he wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's waist. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Grimmjow huffed out. "What is Aizen doing about the matter?" he asked after a momentary silence.

"Aizen-sama is just as worried as you are, and I think he might've overheard our conversation last night, and that's why he left," Ulquiorra sighed as he just decided to bury his face further into Grimmjow's chest. 'I think he must've remembered something partially if he overheard us," the arrancar said as a slight frown appeared on his face.

"Well, we better go and find him than, huh?" the teal haired arrancar said as he picked up Ulquiorra's face with his the palm of his hand, "Come on let's get going," Grimmjow said as he placed a chaste kiss on Ulquiorra's lips before they two began to move down the halls.

* * *

Ichigo just looked at the two soul reapers as they walked towards him, and he made no move to get up from the swing he was sitting on. The cero espada's frame went ridged as the two soul reapers walked coming to a stop on both of his sides. "Who are you people?" the arrancar asked as his hand lazily threaded through his hair.

"You really don't remember us, do you?" the female on his right asked her tone sounding slightly upset and hurt a little bit. "Ichigo, we're your friends," she said quietly as she continued to gaze at the espada.

The redheaded soul reaper just grunted as he stepped in front of the arrancar, "I'm Renji, she's Rukia, and you're the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kourosaki," the sixth squad lieutenant said as he turned to look at Rukia. "Maybe we should take him to Kiskue; he'll should have something that can bring back his memories," Renji said as he turned to walk away.

Rukia sighed and shook her head, "Ichigo, can you please come with us? We know someone who can help you remember if that's why you're here," the female soul reaper said as she followed Renji.

The cero espada eyed the two soul reapers suspiciously, but he was curious of who this Kiskue person was, so he got up and off the swing following them. Ichigo let out a sigh as that one memory kept replaying in his mind over and over again. Rukia looked over her shoulder at him smiling brightly at him before she turned around.

* * *

"Ah, welcome back Abari-chan and Kuchiki-chan," came the blond haired shop owner's voice as the two soul reapers entered the store, "What can I do for you today?" Urahara asked as he hid his mouth behind the fan he held.

Renji just gawked at the shopkeeper and Rukia just let out a small sigh, "We have a favor to ask of you, Urahara?" the black haired soul reaper said as she moved out of the way revealing the orange haired espada that was standing behind them with his hands in his pockets.

Kiskue just tilted his head to the side as he gazed at the espada, "Ah, Ichi-kun has come back to us after all. I assume that you want a memory tonic right…to restore his memories?" the blond haired former captain asked.

"That is the only reason we'd have for coming here with him you dolt," Renji snapped as he stalked up to the man. "Come on old man give us the tonic so we can have the old Ichigo back," the redhead said.

Urahara laughed a little, "To be correct you happen to be older than me, Abari-chan," he said laughing a little more, and than he waltzed over to the espada, "Come with me if you will, "he said as he opened the door that separated the main shop from the back rooms.

The two soul reapers looked at Ichigo intently, and nodded to him telling him it was alright. Ichigo sighed once closing his eyes as he began following the shopkeeper to the back. Once he was in the back of the shop Urahara smiled at the two before closing the door to the back.

* * *

The former captain instructed Ichigo to lie down on a mat that had been in one of the several rooms in the back, and the espada did even if he was reluctant about the man's intentions at first. Urahara popped back into the room a minute later with a small silver vile in hand.

"Alright, Ichigo I want you to drink this, and after you drink this I just want you to relax, and let the tonic take effect," the shopkeeper said as he handed the tonic over to him.

The orange haired espada eyed the vile suspiciously before looking back up at the blond haired man. He sighed once more before he flipped the lid up with his finger, and he hesitated for a moment before he downed the liquid. The ceros' body stiffened a moment as he lay down, and his eyes unwillingly shut as he drifted off.

"See you again when you wake up, Ichigo," Urahara murmured as he closed the door to the room, and the shopkeeper vanished back to the front of the shop.

* * *

Memories began to flood the espada's mind making his head hurt literally, and Ichigo tossed in turned in his sleep as the images became clearer in his head.

"_Ichigo, what's a matter with you today? You seem a little more distracted today than usually," Rukia piped up a moment later bringing the orange haired soul reaper from his thoughts._

_He looked over at the girl with a soft smile on his face, "I'm not distracted Rukia," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I mean it feels good to be back at home after trying all the crap that has been going on in the Soul Society. I mean with the Arrancars showing up all over the place and Zaraki never leaving me alone because he wants to fight…" Ichigo continued to drone on and on leaving a very bored Rukia and Renji in his wake._

_Renji was snoring quietly on the floor as Ichigo continued to talk, and Rukia was sort of listening getting distracted by her hair from time to time, "Well, why don't you, Renji, and I go do something today, and besides Histugaya, Rangeiku, and all of them are busy doing patrols for no reason, and I need some fun. Let's get goin-," the girl paused as she felt a strong flare of reiastu nearby, and both Ichigo and Rukia stiffened up. Renji shot up from his sleep jumping out of his gigai followed by the other two._

"_Looks like our plans for today are going to have to be put on hold," Rukia said as the three soul reapers left the house through Ichigo's window._

_The three were soon met with the rest of the soul reapers who had come to patrol Karakura Town. "Looks like we have some arrancars on our hands," the white haired captain muttered as he looked around the sky for any signs, and than he turned to Ichigo, "Kourosaki, go patrol the park that's where one of them is. Kuchiki and Abari go over to the riverside, and the rest of you stay with me," Histugaya said in a stern tone. The three nodded once before they flash stepped away from the main group._

* * *

"_I thought he said there was an arrancar here," Ichigo muttered to himself as he kicked up some gravel in the playground area of the park. He held onto the hilt of Zangetsu with one hand, and his other hand swung lazily at his side. "Come on this is really boring," the orange haired soul reaper groaned._

_His body stiffened, though, as a rich and blood filled chuckle reached his ears. "Sorry I'm not entertaining you, Strawberry!" the voice chuckled as his figure appeared in front of the soul reaper. Grimmjow just smiled in a feral manner at him, "Been hiding lately huh, Ichi? What not wanting to see me?" the sixth espada cackled as he took a step closer to Ichigo._

_The orange haired soul reaper took a hesitant step back, "Grimmjow, the hell you doing here? I mean what does Aizen want this time?" he asked in a sort of subdued voice as his chocolate hued eyes raked over the espada's toned body._

"_Seeing something that you like, Ichi?" the teal haired man asked as he was suddenly face to face with the soul reaper, "Come on I know you want to fight me just as much as I want to fight me. I mean you did seek me out when you came to Hueco Mundo that one time," he purred darkly. "If you don't intend to fight me than there must be something else that you want…come on tell me," Grimmjow purred again._

_Ichigo's face went ten shades of red in a matter of minutes as he dropped his face, so now he was looking at the ground. His hand that held onto the hilt of Zangetsu fell back to his side. The espada just chuckled darkly as he lifted Ichigo's head with his index finger, and chocolate stared into teal, and slowly the arrancar's lips pressed against his own. The orange haired soul reaper gasped somewhat trying to push him away, but his struggles died down as he found his arms going around Grimmjow's neck._

_The sixth espada chuckled lightly as he pulled away breaking the very chaste kiss, "Now I know why you want to fight me all the time," Grimmjow whispered into the soul reapers ear. "You should go back to your friends now because their on their way, and just tell them I left," he said as he kissed Ichigo once more before vanishing._

_The orange haired soul reaper just stood there shocked and dazed for the moment before he left the park, and he flash stepped away appearing in front of Renji and Rukia, "Hey guys," he said a bit breathlessly a light smile on his face, "sis you get the other arrancars?" Ichigo asked them._

"_Of course we did, Ichi," Renji said with a snort as he put Zabimaru back into its sheath, "they were espadas, though, and we had some trouble, but luckily Toshiro and his group took over, so we could get to you," the redhead said._

* * *

_Ichigo was back in his room sitting on his computer chair that was near his desk. After the long day of arrancar fighting Rukia and Renji along with the rest of the soul reapers that had come here had to return back to the Soul Society after the telling of Orihime's kidnapping. He was seething on the inside as he slammed his pencil down on his desk; how could they call her a traitor?_

_The orange haired soul reaper stood up room his desk now pacing around his room, and luckily the rest of his family were out of town for the weekend. "Hm, what's a matter, strawberry," a voice said from his window which made Ichigo whirl around to face his window._

_Sitting on his window seal was the teal haired arrancar and a very stoic looking raven haired espada was sitting on his bed. His pale fingers idly combing through the sheets. "Grimmjow…Ulquiorra," Ichigo murmured as he suddenly relaxed. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked a moment later as he walked over to sit beside the stoic looking arrancar on his bed._

"_See Ulqui and I thought you'd be stressed with the whole Soul Society not believing you about the girl, so we thought-"he was cut off by Ulquiorra's voice._

"_More like he thought," Ulquiorra said finishing up the rest with a momentary pause, "that you could use some stress relief," the fourth espada said quietly as his pale fingers began to run along the hem of his lover's pants._

_Ichigo stiffened again as he suddenly felt arms drape over his shoulders from behind, "You know you need us, berry," he heard Grimmjow purr as the teal haired man's tongue licked along the outer shell of is ear. The soul reaper moaned a little as a shiver radiated down his spine, and his arms automatically slid behind him locking themselves around Grimmjow's waist, and in that same moment his lips were captured by the teal haired man's._

_The pale arrancar smirked somewhat before it faded as his pale hand snaked itself underneath Ichigo's shirt, and those nimble fingers ghosting across the defined muscles of his lover's stomach. Ulquiorra's other hand undoing the buckle on Ichigo's jeans, and his fingers slipped under the hem of his boxers; wrapping around the hardening member._

_After a couple of minutes the fourth had worked Ichigo's pants down to his ankles, and while Grimmjow kept his lover idly distracted he took this moment to let his tongue slide up from the shaft of the soul reapers hardened cock all the way to the tip, and his tongue teasing the slit a little bit. He smirked once again as he heard Ichigo groan into Grimmjow's mouth._

_The orange haired soul reaper taking a moment for a much needed breath glared at Ulquiorra, "Stop…being…such a tease, Ulqui," he murmured lustfully before he noticed anything his pants along with both of the espada's jackets were on the floor._

_The teal haired man grinned as he let his tongue glide along Ichigo's bottom lip begging for entrance; in which his lover allowed and Grimmjow deepened the kiss as he easily dominated Ichigo's tongue with his own. "You don't want me to tease you, hm?" Ulquiorra asked himself as he stopped his ministrations, but his hand continued to pump slowly as he spoke, "Than I guess I won't," he murmured. _

_Their lover moaned loudly as he felt his cock being engulfed in a pleasurable heat that was Ulquiorra's mouth. Ichigo broke the kiss moaning loudly, "Oh shit…Ulqui…nngh…so…good!" he moaned as one of his hand unlocked itself from around Grimmjow, and threading itself into those dark raven locks forcing the espada down more._

_Ulquiorra just hummed a little in response, and Ichigo looked up as he noticed a shift in the bed; only to see Grimmjow discarding himself of all the unnecessary clothes he wore, and he also discarded Ichigo's shirt leaving the soul reaper completely naked. The fourth espada's skilled tongue moving about Ichigo's long length his head bobbing up and down so slightly, 'D-damn…agh….Ulqui…I'm gonna…I'm cum-CUMMING!" Ichigo moaned loudly as the muscles in his stomach clenched and twisted releasing his seed into his lover's mouth._

"_You having some fun now, Ichi," Grimmjow laughed as he pushed Ichigo back against the bed, and the teal haired arrancar started to nip and kiss his neck with those long canine teeth. Ulquiorra just discarded his hamaka climbing back onto the bed, and sitting at Ichigo's head._

_Ichigo moaned loudly again as Grimmjow forced his legs apart with his knee, and those lips catching a nipple in between them which just made him groan some more. The orange haired soul reaper's already spent member starting to harden again. "Nngh…Grimm..I-inside me, NOW!" Ichigo demanded in a moan as he pulled Ulquiorra down by the neck sealing his lips with his lover's to mute his own noises._

"_Getting a little eager now aren't me, Ichi?!" the sixth espada asked, "If you're not wanting preparation that is fine by me," he laughed as he made Ichigo turn, so now the berry head was on his hands and knees, and Grimmjow just aligned himself with their lover's entrance before slowly thrusting into him. The teal haired men letting him adjust for a moment, "Ready?"_

"_Just get a move on, Grimmjow," Ichigo cried out almost pathetically, and he looked up into Ulquiorra's jade colored eyes kissing him again, and his lips worked it's way down the espada's body, "Agh…s-shit-Grimm…faster," the orange haired teen moaned as his tongue teased his raven haired lover's navel before he went lower._

_Grimmjow moaned as he place his hands on both sides of Ichigo thrusting out all the way before thrusting back in hardly, 'So…fucking…tight...Ichi," he moaned. The soul reaper moaned each time his thrust went in, and even if Ichigo was trying to silence himself by sucking Ulquiorra off they still rang out loud and clear._

_The fourth espada stiffed as his eyes watched Ichigo take his length into his mouth, and his pale hands threaded into the soft orange locks as his eyes fluttered close. "I-Ichigo," he moaned a little as he felt a skilled tongue slide up from the shaft to the tip, and he heard Ichigo hum and moan in response._

"_Fuck GRIMMJOW…right there…harder," Ichigo moaned as he came up for a breath, and Grimmjow just grinned as he hit the berry head's prostate again. "C-crap Grimm...I'm," he was at a loss for words as he seed spilled on the sheets again, but he returned to pleasuring Ulquiorra a moment after he was done with his orgasm._

_It wasn't soon after that Grimmjow came inside the lithe body beneath him, and Ulquiorra cumming into Ichigo's mouth. Just like a stack of dominos Ichigo fell onto Ulquiorra, who fell on the bed and Grimmjow fell on top of Ichigo. Slowly Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo._

"_Feel relieved yet, Ichi?" Grimmjow chuckled dryly as he jumped off the bed, and walked out of the room to the bathroom to grab a towel or two to clean them up with._

_Ichigo just sighed contently as he let his fingers trace the outline of the Gothic number four tattoo on Ulquiorra's chest. "I'm more than relieved," he said as he kissed the raven haired espada, and the sixth just chuckled some more as he dressed himself._

"_Than it looks like we've done a successful job on what we've came here to do," Ulquiorra said as his pale hands rubbed Ichigo's back._

_Ichigo just chuckled a little, "Next time, though, you're the one getting it up the ass Ulqui," he said as he let his eyes drift close. "Than after Ulqui it's you Grimm," he said as an after thought._

"_Like hell if I'm letting either of you top me. I'm the king and you'd best do well to remember that!" Grimmjow snapped as he lay down with his two lovers._

"_Yes of course we know you're the king, Grimmjow," both Ulquiorra and Ichigo murmured before they fell asleep._

* * *

The orange haired espada moaned in his sleep as he turned on his side once again. "Well...well...well what dirty things are you remembering Ichigo," the blond haired shopkeeper asked himself as he closed the room door again. "Guess we'll just have to find out.

Ichigo mumbled something incoherently as he turned again and all of a sudden outside the shop was a loud explosion. Ichigo was to far gone in sleep to care about or hear the noise anyways.

* * *

Ending A/N: Well, here is chapter four I hope you guys like it. I hope I didn't just loose all my reviewers with the lemon. This was my first time attempting a lemon scene, so please be nice, and a threesome at that. Next chapter more memories will be uncovered. Please review no flaming please. Until next time…

~Blackblade444

P.S: Please vote on my poll located on my profile.


	5. Chapter Five Relapse::

:: Incarnation: Chapter Five- Relapse::

A/N: I'm so happy that I've finally got eighteen reviews, so I've decided to write the next new chapter. I have to thank everyone that has reviewed this story, so I hope you guys enjoy this next story. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

The cero espada shot up in shock as his eyes suddenly flew open, and his head went straight to his forehead rubbing it idly. "Ouch…talk about a head rush," he murmured as he got up to his feet, and walking back towards the front of the shop.

"Ah, I see you're awake," Urahara said as he flipped his fan shut, "what do you remember? I hope most of your memories have come back," the shopkeeper said as he walked out from around the counter. "Rukia and Renji have gone out supposedly to fend off some arrancars that showed up a couple of minutes ago," the former soul reaper said as he walked towards the entrance of the shop.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he followed the shopkeeper, "I remember a lot of things, some good, some bad, and some of the memories are only partially clear," the espada sighed as he walked to the entrance. "Urahara when did these arrancar show up, exactly?" he asked as he opened the door to the shop.

"About three or four minutes before you woke, I think. You know I'm a busy man and I can't keep track of every single thing," he said as he flipped his fan back open and fanning himself, "I think they're headed for the park, though," Urahara said as he watched Ichigo walk away from the shop. "Good luck, Ichigo," he called before the teen could vanish completely.

* * *

"Why are you here, espadas?" Renji spat as he panted somewhat for getting his butt royally handed to him by the ever stoic looking fourth espada, and Rukia was beside him on her knees blood running down from her forehead. "You're not going to get him back," the redhead spat, "he is going to stay with us," the lieutenant said as an after thought.

The sixth espada just laughed as he rested his arms across his chest, "Why the hell would he want to stay with people as weak as you two. I hardly even broke a sweat in that pitiful fight," Grimmjow cackled as he looked down at the two beaten soul reapers.

Ulquiorra remained silent as he looked down at the two with cold jade eyes, "My, my, my I bring you two here after locating him, and you start destroying the town. To be more exact Grimmjow was the one started destroying the town," the seventh espada frowned. He ran a hand through his hair sighing once more, "Oh and speak of the devil here he comes. I'll be leaving now since my job here is finished," Szayel said as he disappeared through the Garganta.

Four pairs of eyes looked up staring at the now very present orange haired arrancar, "There you are, Ichi. You know we've been looking for you all day, right?" the teal haired arrancar asked as he took a step towards Ichigo, but Ulquiorra held his arm up in front of Grimmjow stopping the sixth in his tracks. "What the hell are you doing, Ulqui?" Grimmjow snapped.

Jade eyes stared into teal and Grimmjow immediately stopped his ranting, and his gaze fell back on Ichigo with a confused look crossing his face. "Grimmjow, keep your guard up," the fourth espada said as he rested his free hand on the hilt of his sword.

The two espada's eyes snapped back to Ichigo as they heard him speak finally, "Rukia…Renji, are you guys alright?" the espada asked his tone slightly concerned as he sonidoed over to them.

The redhead soul reaper smirked as he looked up at the other two espadas giving them an 'I told you so look.' "You actually remember us, Ichigo?" Rukia asked smiling widely as she tried getting up to her feet.

"Told ya he'd rather come back with us," Renji said laughing hoarsely as he let his gaze rest on Ichigo. The sixth squad lieutenant smirking as he knew they'd won this round.

The orange haired espada nodded to Rukia smiling gently at her, "Yeah I remember you guys…I remember everyone actually, but some things are still a bit fuzzy," Ichigo said as he helped the girl up to her feet. "Now if you guys can excuse me," he said pausing turning to look at his two lovers, "I need to take care of some business," he said as he took a step in front of them.

* * *

"Ichigo, why are you helping them?" Grimmjow asked in a snarl as he removed Ulquiorra's arm from around him, and taking a step forward towards the cero espada. "You're not one of them anymore, Ichi," the teal haired man growled.

The pale arrancar stood still watching them uneasily, and if things got bad he'd step in if needed. "Well, they're my friends…they wouldn't keep secrets from me," Ichigo said as he took a step forwards, but he veered off to the right so he was heading for Ulquiorra, "How could you both not tell me," the orange haired teen snapped, "that Ulquiorra killed me; turning me into this!" he snapped gesturing with a hand to the mask fragment.

Renji and Rukia just remained quiet as they watched the three espada, and Rukia frowned a little seeming to already have figured things out. "We couldn't tell you anything about your past, and that's only because Aizen-sama ordered us not to say a word," replied the jade eyed arrancar.

"That is no damn excuse, Ulquiorra!" Ichigo hissed as he was close enough to grab the espada by his jacket, and pulling him forward somewhat. "I thought that you and Grimmjow loved me?! I thought we'd never keep anything from each other, or did you forget that promise we made when we met?!" the cero espada growled out as he let his fist connect with that pale doll like face.

Grimmjow was by Ulquiorra's side in an instant, "Ichigo, you know what Ulquiorra is like he is loyal to Aizen, and it was a god damn order, so of course you'd expect him to follow through with it!" the sixth espada growled as he uncharacteristically took a protective stance in front of the smaller arrancar.

The orange haired teen let out a bitter growl as he let his eyes close for a moment, "If you must know if you did hear us that night…than you should've heard this part too. Ulquiorra told me that he would have rather taken your place, so that…." The teal haired man paused simply letting the anger flow out of his system, "never mind if you can't realize that than you should just stay here," Grimmjow hissed as a Garganta opened up behind them.

The jade eyed arrancar let out a small sigh as he got to his feet, and he wasted no time in talking. The fourth just simply stepped into the portal vanishing in a matter of seconds. Ichigo growled as he jumped at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow only to be thrown into the Garganta. "See ya around soul reapers," the sixth said as he stepped into the portal, and it closed in a matter of minutes.

"Rukia, what the hell just happened?" Renji asked in a confuse voice as he looked at her.

Rukia just sighed, "What just happened was a small little fit of lovers," she said as she smiled at him; shaking a little as she walked.

* * *

Halibel watched from where she stood as Ichigo came storming down the hall, and she also noticed that Grimmjow looked as pissed as ever, and Ulquiorra just looked emotionless as usual.

She stiffed somewhat but it was unnoticeable as she kept her arms across her chest, and her posture remained relaxed as a cold glare from the orange haired teen. "What are you looking at, cero?" the third asked quietly as she eyed him warily.

Ichigo bristled a little at her tone, but only snorted a little before he slammed the door to his room shut.

The dark skinned arrancar just heaved a sigh as she continued on her way, "That kid has some serious anger issues," she said as she entered a rather large room, but only to be greeted by a sleeping Stark.

He was sitting on a chair slumped over, and almost looking like he was about to fall out of said chair, "Lilinette, hasn't come to wake you up yet?" she asked herself quietly, and she momentarily smiled at the thought. "Guess I'll have to do her job than," Halibel said while shrugging her shoulders a little.

The dirty blond haired woman walked over to him, and she lifted her foot delivering a swift kick to his sensitive area. She chuckled as she saw Stark's eyes shoot open, and his hand automatically going to guard his groin, "I'm awake! I'm awake, the hell did you have to kick me in that spot for, Hali?" the brown haired espada asked.

"It woke you up, correct? Aizen is having another espada meeting in about twenty minutes, so get ready," the third said as she waved before walking out of the room.

Stark grumbled as he stood up cringing somewhat, "Why are women so mean to me?" he asked himself as he lurched out of the large room.

* * *

Gin was still smiling that creepy smile as he shut the doors to the meeting hall, "Welcome back dear espada," the white haired former captain said as he took his place back at the side of Aizen. He leaned down whispering something into the auburn haired man's ear. "I think something is wrong, Aizen. Ichigo seems a little off today, don't you agree?" he asked.

The former captain sighed, "My dear espada now that everyone has gotten their tea let the meeting begin," Aizen said as he looked around his brown eyes stopping on Ichigo, "Is something troubling, Ichigo?" he asked.

Ichigo looked up at the sound of his name being said, and he scowled deeply at the man. "No, nothing is wrong, Aizen-sama," the orange haired man said quietly as he glared at Ulquiorra from across the table, and than he turned to glare at Grimmjow.

"Alright than," Aizen said as he turned back to the rest of the arrancars, "we've just received some information that the Soul Society; the fools they are planning on sending a team into Hueco Mundo. There is no need to fret, though, with the new device properly installed they won't be able to get anywhere near Las Noches. As for now I'd like you all to act as if nothing is going to happen," he said.

Aizen turned his head as he heard Nnoitra groan, "Is something the matter, Nnoitra?" he asked while placing his hands under his chin. "Please speak if that is what you wish," the former captain said in an encouraging voice.

"I just don't see why the hell we can't kill them before they get near this place. Compared to us those little soul reapers are nothing more than fucking insects," the fifth espada said as he placed his arms across his chest.

The teal haired espada laughed, "I have to agree with Nnoitra, we have to eradicate those pests before more of them come," Grimmjow said in a sadistic voice as he stood up from his chair.

The former captain merely grinned at the two espada, "If they get anywhere near Las Noches you can have all the fun you want," he said plainly as he took a sip of his tea. "You do remember, though, that no espada lower than the rank of four is allowed to release anywhere in the proximal area of Las Noches," he said in an informing manner. "You are all free to return to normal activities now, but I would like you to stay Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra," he said.

The three named espada looked up at him, and Aizen just smiled at them as the rest of the espada filed out of the room.

* * *

"Now you must know the reason I called on you to stay here, correct?" the former captain asked skeptically as he looked at the three.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra just stared at Ichigo for a moment before the jade eyed arrancar turned back to Aizen. "We don't know why you've kept us, Aizen-sama," replied Ulquiorra in a calm and flat voice.

The sixth just continued to bore holes into Ichigo's head with narrowed teal eyes, and the orange haired teen was returning the gesture. "The reason I've kept you three is that I want to know what is going on with you. I've known about your relationship with each other for quite awhile now, and I want to know why Ichigo's temperament has changed," Aizen merely stated as he took another sip of tea.

The three espada had suddenly turned their attention on Aizen, and Ichigo was turning a deep red hue on his face, Grimmjow laughed, and Ulquiorra remained silent. "Well, I don't know Aizen, maybe the fact that I was killed by Ulquiorra, and I pretty much remember everything has something to do with my mood," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Well, this isn't good…not good at all," the former captain murmured as he looked only at the cero espada now. "Tell me does that change the way you feel about Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra? I mean from before your memories returned? Would you choose to stay here with your lovers, or go back to the Soul Society? What if one of them was to be killed what would you do than…fight back or let them kill you, so you could be with them?" Aizen asked in a flat tone.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo, who had pretty much gone catatonic in the time frame when Aizen began speaking to him. "I would like an answer now dear espada," the auburn haired soul reaper said.

He took a moment to recompose himself shaking his head a couple of times before he began to answer. "I guess no that it wouldn't change my feelings about them. I love them both, but just the memory of Ulquiorra killing me is hard to get over. If I had to choose between them and my friends…I would choose them. If one of them were to die I would most likely slaughter the person that did it. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes, I suppose it does answer my question, I suppose. You three are free to go now," Aizen said as he stood up from the chair. "We shall begin preparations for the Soul Society's arrival in a couple of days," the former captain said.

* * *

"Hey Ulqui where you going we just made up, and your leaving already?" Ichigo growled as he watched the fourth espada walk off in the opposite direction. Grimmjow was grinning madly as he slung his arms over the shorter espada.

Ulquiorra just momentarily glanced over his shoulder at his two lovers, "Aizen-sama, wants me to check up on things, and than go to the lab. You two have fun, though," the stoic man said as he continued walking down the hall.

Ichigo huffed a little bit as he walked beside Grimmjow, "Such a party pooper," he muttered that deep set scowl returning to his features. A couple minutes later, though, a slow and sly grin appeared on his face, "He did say to have fun, though," he chuckled quietly; causing Grimmjow to look at him.

"What are you-"the teal haired man was suddenly cut off as he pushed up against a wall and his lips were captured in the same moment. "Now if this is your idea of fun than I certainly like it," he growled into the kiss.

Ichigo just grinned as he let his tongue slip into his lover's mouth as he spoke. The two engaging in a never ending battle of tongues, and Ichigo's hands found themselves threaded through the electric teal hair that he loved. "It will be even more fun when you let Ulqui and I top you," the orange haired arrancar said as he freed a hand letting his fingers slowly trace the contours of Grimmjow's torso before stopping at the man's sash that was around his waist.

Grimmjow growled as his lips began to attack Ichigo's neck; alternating between licking, kissing, and nipping, and his other hand was busy trying to undo his lover's jacket. "Remember what I told you Ichi, I'm the king and you and Ulqui are the horse. I ride you not the other way around," he said purring slightly as he recaptured the cero espadas lips.

"Well, if the king doesn't watch himself one of his horses might just have to dethrone him," Ichigo said as he broke the kiss for much needed air, and only than did they realize a pair of squeals was coming behind them.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" a very hyper Neliel said as she bounded up to them embracing them both in her chest, and Akira was still giggling madly as she came up behind the second espada.

The black haired fracciones just chuckled as she tried prying Nel of the two love birds, "You're going to kill them with your boob, Nel-sama. Talk about death by suffocation," Akira said lightly as Nel finally released them.

Ichigo stared at the two with wide eyes, and a very bright crimson blush on his cheeks. "You…you guys saw that?!" he almost shrieked as he hid himself behind Grimmjow.

Neliel smiled and let out another laugh, "Yeah, we saw everything," she said giggling allowing Akira to finish up.

"We can't wait to show the other's what our two out of three hottest espadas have been doing. You two are very naughty boys," Akira laughed as she swung a camera latched to her finger by a strap around the tip of her index finger, "We have both picture and video," she said smiling deviously at them. "Nel-sama, we should run now," the black haired girl stated.

The two girls giggled again as the vanished down the halls, "Oi, you two get the fuck back here!" Ichigo and Grimmjow yelled at them in unison, and soon enough the two male espada were chasing down the two females.

Ulquiorra just stood in the corner watching the four, "What did those two do now?" he asked himself.

* * *

Ending A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, so please review and no flaming. Chapter six should be up on Friday! Again thank you to all my reviewers. Until next time…

~BlackBlade444


	6. Chapter Six Intrusions::

:: Incarnation: Chapter Six- Intrusions::

A/N: Well, I have for you lovely people the next chapter of Incarnation. I really have to thank two of my reviewers, Persistence and Alex-san 12010 for reviewing the story, and giving me the confidence to continued writing it. –Gives them giant cookies- Sorry if I misspelled your usernames! ^^.Well, now we get to the main part of the story sort of…-scary music- the INVASION~! There will most likely be lemon in the next chapter, but not this one…sorry! Please enjoy this new chapter, though!

Grimmjow: Quit your damn rambling and get on with the story!

Me: Sorry Grimm-kitty!-Fears for life-

Grimmjow:-anger point- DON'T CALL ME GRIMM-KITTY!

Me:-MEEP-!

Ichigo and Ulquiorra: Please enjoy this chapter. –Stares at Grimmjow trying eat Black-chan-

* * *

"Looks like they've finally arrived," the arrancar whispered the corner of his lips quirking up in a small smile. "We've got visitors in Hueco Mundo," he said his smiling growing wider.

The man that sat behind the espada smirked, "Well, it seems like we've got nothing to worry about as of now. They won't be able to get near Las Noches with the barrier around it. Even if they do get near…they'll fall right into the Menos Forest, and they won't be able to get in the same way like last time," the former captain said smiling. "Fury, go and alert the other espada to remain like normal," Aizen said smiling.

Fury turned on his heels so he faced the soul reaper, "I will get the job done," the new ninth espada said. He had rather spiky black hair, a similar muscular frame like Grimmjow's, crimson marks under his eyes, and the mask fragment looked somewhat like blades going down the side of his face stopping above his right cheek. His clothing was the same as all the others, except that he wore his jacket slightly open to where the zipper stopped in the middle of his torso, and it also exposed the Gothic nine tattoo on his last abdominal muscle on his right side. (Fury…six pack)

He ran a hand through his unruly black hair as he walked out of the throne room, and he was met by the stoic fourth espada who was waiting outside the door.

* * *

Ulquiorra looked at the new espada with a semi-interested glance, "What can I do for you, Ulquiorra?" the ninth espada asked as he took a step closer to the fourth. "Lord Aizen wants all of the espada to remain like normal," Fury said as he took another step closer.

"What do you think you're doing, Fury?" the pale arrancar asked as he noticed the other closing in on him. Ulquiorra took a step back as the other espada continued coming forward.

The sable haired espada merely chuckled as he let his hand rest on the other espada's right shoulder. "What's a matter Ulquiorra? Felling a little closed in on are we? Of course you know that I've liked you for awhile now…" the ninth said trailing off as he let his fingers play with a strand of stray black hair, and he was surprised when Ulquiorra somewhat leaned into the touch.

Fury let his smirk widened as he leaned up slowly until their lips were barely inches apart, "Come on Ulqui you need to learn how to live a little," and with that said Ulquiorra suddenly found himself lip-locking with the ninth. He went wide eyed for a moment, but than unwilling his eyes went shut, and his arms locked around Fury's waist.

"That was much better, Ulquiorra," he chuckled as he broke the kiss and extracted himself from the others grasp. "I got to get going, though, must report to all the others," Fury said as he began his walk down the hall.

The pale fourth espada just remained still; his fingers running along his lips, and he let out a sigh as he let his arm drop back to his side. "Intruders we have? Than we'll have to eliminate them soon," Ulquiorra said flatly, but he was not alone for long as he saw a head of orange hair bound into him.

His jade eyes widened as he was taken to the floor with said person on top of him who looked at him cheerfully, "Ichigo, why did you tackle me like that?" the fourth asked as he managed to take on a somewhat like sitting up position.

"Well, see we were chasing Neliel and Akira earlier, and I thought they had run down here, and Grimmjow went off in a different direction. Why are you out here all by yourself?" the cero espada asked as a frown caressed his face. Without any warning he leaned in giving his lover a small chaste kiss before pulling away.

The raven haired arrancar sighed, "Ichigo, we have intruders now inside Hueco Mundo presumably the Soul Society, so your friends will be with them…" he let the sentence die off as he saw that oh natural scowl appear on his orange haired lover's face.

"Ulqui, I know that they'll be with the Soul Society but even with that known it doesn't change my decision about staying with you and Grimm," the teen said as he rubbed Ulquiorra's back with his left hand, "Who told you this anyways?" Ichigo asked a moment later, and letting an orange brow raise.

The fourth espada sighed as he uncharacteristically wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, and resting his head on his lover's shoulder. "Fury told me about it," as soon as he had said that, though, he immediately regretted those words. He heard Ichigo growl a little, and squirm in Ulquiorra's arms.

"Fury told you, huh? I don't like him…he's been making a pass at you for the last two months, and it's fucking irritating me to death," Ichigo spat as he looked down at the other. "He didn't do anything besides talk to ya, right?" he asked.

"No he just talked with me for a couple of minutes before running off to tell the others," Ulquiorra lied smoothly. His face remaining masked in the stoic expression of indifference.

Ichigo smiled somewhat now, "Well, that's good," he whispered his voice taking on a more lust filled tone, and he lowered his face down to Ulquiorra's neck. "You know that you're mine and Grimm's," he said as he playfully nipped at his lover's neck before breaking away and helping the other up.

"Yes, I know that we both belong to Grimmjow," Ulquiorra aid as the two began to walk down the hall and back towards where Ichigo and Grimmjow had split off at.

* * *

The assigned team that was to enter Hueco Mundo had arrived successfully, and they learned that Yourichi would be joining them later. A few additions to the team were some of Ichigo's friends, the Quincy, Ishida, Chad, and a very close friend Orihime who looked rather scared to be there.

"Alright, head captain Yamamoto has given us the assignment of infiltrating Hueco Mundo, so that we can finish this war once and for all," captain of squad ten, Toshiro Histugaya said as they flash stepped across the sand.

"Lieutenant Abari, how did you get into Las Noches the last time?" asked the second squad captain, Soi Fon as she kept pace with the other three captains that had come.

Renji looked up when he heard his name being called, "Captain we came in through some corridor that looked somewhat like a rock," he said looking around to see if he could remember where it was.

"Captain Soi Fon turn left now and go about thirty degrees," came Rukia's voice as she easily spotted the entrance they had used the last time. The captain nodded as she turned followed by the others.

The team of soul reapers came to a halt as Soi Fon kicked the entrance to the corridor down, "Everyone be on your guard we don't exactly know where the enemy lies in these corridors," she said as she took the lead in walking in.

They began their trek down a rather long flight of stairs each of the captains continually gazing around them, and the other's focused their time on staying around each other. After a couple of minutes of walking they finally reached a round octagonal room with eight different halls splitting off from it. All of their head shot up when they heard a melodic chuckle, "This isn't good…not good at all, looks like the barrier mechanism didn't reach this part since it is outside of Las Noches," the voice cooed.

"Who are you?" Histugaya said as he suddenly felt agitated. "The rest of you go down these separate halls," the white haired captain said coolly.

All nodding at once the rest of the team besides Histugaya and Soi Fon had gone down each of the halls. "Now come on out show yourself," Soi Fon said her tone taking on a darker tone.

Both captains seized up as a rush of wind came from behind them, "No fun…no fun at all are you guys?" the female voice cooed as her figure was revealed in front of them. Her long scarlet locks fell over her shoulder gracefully, her robes covered her body completely, and the mask remains were in the shape of a broken tiara in her hair. (Rolla's clothes look similar to Sun-Sun's). She looked up at the two captains with bright green eyes, and a grin played on her lips.

"Who the hell are you?" both captains asked in unison as they suddenly tightened their grips on their blades.

The arrancar just laughed as she lifted her hand into the air, "My name is Rolla," she said smoothly, "I'm ranked number ten in the espada," she cooed as she pulled the zipper to her long robe down to her middle revealing the Gothic looking ten right above her stomach.

* * *

"Well, this is rather disappointing," the former captain said as he looked at a monitor that appeared in the throne room. "Looks like the new device didn't cover that entrance, but no matter I've got Rolla and Yami down there, and they'll have to get past some other traps, and pets I've set up," Aizen said smiling smugly.

Gin tapped his fingers along the arm of his chair as he looked at Aizen, "Are you sure there is no reason to put the espada on alert, Aizen?" the white haired man asked in a inquisitive voice.

The auburn haired man chuckled as he turned to his second in command, "Yes for now there is no need to worry. They're just going to die before they even reach, Las Noches," he said as he relaxed in his chair.

* * *

"Renji, are we there yet?" a voice from behind them asked rather lazily. The lieutenant of the sixth squad just growled under his breath. *How man god damn times is she going to ask the same damn question?* he thought to himself. With a heavy scowl, and red brows furrowed together he glared at the woman over his shoulder.

"No, we're not there yet. I will let you know when we get close to where we need to ho, Rangeiku." Renji spat out trying to remain as calm as possible. With that said, Renji turned back to the front, and he flash stepped away down the corridors.

A big burly looking man suddenly stepped out in front of them a big smile splitting his face. "Looks I get to squash some bugs today…this should be fun," the arrancar said.

"Oh great now who the hell are you?" the redheaded soul reaper spat as he turned to face the arrancar, and obviously not aware of the other's size he gasped jumping back. The strawberry blond haired soul reaper just continued to stare as she gazed at the man.

The arrancar let out a horse laugh as he took a step closer to the two. "I'm Yami or better known as espada number eight," the man chuckled as he launched his fist at them. Renji and Rangeiku dodged just in time as his fist left a rather large indention in the ground.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us, huh?" Rangeiku asked in a whimsical tone she laughed when all she got in response was a nod. "Lighten up a little will ya?" she asked which earned a glare from Renji, who looked rather annoyed at the moment.

* * *

Neliel laughed a small melodic laugh matched with an even more devious smile as she ran from Grimmjow, "Aw, is Grimm-kitty mad at me?!" she asked laughing a little as she avoided his attempts at him trying to lunge at her.

"Damn right I'm mad," the teal haired espada snarled as he lunged at the green haired espada again, but he failed miserably as she simply stepped to the side. "Give me the fucking camera, Neliel," Grimmjow rasped as he got back to his feet.

"Now is that anyway to be talking to a woman, Grimmjow?" a flat voice from his right asked, and this caused the sixth to whirl around to see Ichigo and Ulquiorra giving him a disapproving look.

The second espada giggled as she began to walk away, "Alright, I think I'll give you guys a moment," she said. Neliel soon vanished down the hall only making the teal haired man more irritated.

Ichigo was the first to even attempt in trying to get near the very pissed off Grimmjow, "You know it's just a picture nothing to get so worked up about," the cero espada said with a small wink as he took a step behind his taller lover, and once he was behind Grimmjow he let his head rest on the sixth's shoulder. "Now I know that you know about the intruders…" he paused when he heard Ulquiorra cut in.

"We know the only way for you to settle down and be a good cat is for you to have a fight. Why don't we go and give our guests a proper greeting?" the fourth asked, "Even, though, Aizen-sama hasn't ordered us to do anything they'll reach here within two days. With just Rolla and Yami guarding that area it might take them less time," Ulquiorra said as he walked over to the two.

Grimmjow let that feral smirk appear on his face once again, and he took a step closer to Ulquiorra, and he acted as Ichigo wasn't even there as he took the fluid step. "I wouldn't mind a fight but I know of a better way of letting off my steam," he purred darkly as he captured Ulquiorra's lips with his own.

"Do you honestly think sex is a good thing right now, Grimm? I mean really we have intruders and two my ass still hurts like hell!" Ichigo whined as he let his lips skim along Grimmjow's neck before pulling away.

The teal haired arrancar let out a loud laugh as he pulled away from Ulquiorra, "Why can't we, Ichi? You have heard of a quickie before, right?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder grinning at the younger espada.

"Yes, I have heard of a quickie, but how exactly would that work with three people. Three people is not quick," Ichigo said as he scowled a little bit.

The fourth sighed as he leaned back against the wall, "You two have fun I need to attend to some things before I have a chance to stick around," Ulquiorra said as he began his walk back down the hall.

Grimmjow grinned, "Oh don't worry Ulqui you can have me later," he said in a proud like tone as he suddenly vanished with Ichigo still clinging to his back. He didn't waste time as he kicked his room door open.

* * *

Tongues battled for dominance as the two espada ended up on the floor rather than on the bed like originally planned. Ichigo's jacket already joining Grimmjow's on the floor, "Really…want…you…Grimm," the teal haired man heard Ichigo moan as his teeth were grazing the other's neck.

"You already have m-"Grimmjow found his sentence cut off as he found Ichigo now on top of him. "The hell do you think your doing Ichi? Do we need to have this discussion again?" he asked, but he moaned loudly as he felt a hand circle around his throbbing cock, and said hand began to stroke him gently. "D-damn I-Ichi…if you're …going to…suck…me…of than do it," the teal haired man groaned.

Ichigo grinned deviously as he removed his lover's hamaka, "I thought that rule only applied if it was the three of us. Now if you could count correctly there are only two of us, and you made no topping rule about just two, Grimm," the cero espada said as he ground his own hard member into Grimmjow's; causing the other to moan.

The teal haired man growled as he pulled Ichigo down for a much needed kiss, but the kiss didn't last long as he found Ichigo's mouth attack his neck alternating between kissing, licking, and nipping.

The orange haired espada hummed as he kissed his way down to Grimmjow's collar bone before he took a nipple in between his lips. "S-shit," the teal haired man groaned as he used a hand to push Ichigo down further, and the cero espada obliged as he let his tongue tease the man's navel before he place a small kiss at the other's tip teasing the slit with his tongue for a moment. The sixth moaned as he forcefully made Ichigo take him all, and he tightened up a little as he felt heat radiate up his body.

"F-fucking….d-damn…agh…good," Grimmjow said as he felt the very skillful tongue like up from the bottom of his shaft to the tip before deep throating the taller espada, and all Grimmjow got in response was a hum from Ichigo.

Grimmjow finally growled he'd had enough of this teasing. This was supposed to be a quickie, and yet it was turning into full blown sex. The cero espada gasped as he found himself below Grimmjow again, and his hamaka was off his body. "Now just to let you know this is completely unfair," Ichigo said as he pulled his lover down for a kiss.

"This is how things are supposed to be," the teal haired espada purred as he broke the is for a moment, and he spread his lover's legs open with his knee. "Preparation or none?" Grimmjow asked as he positioned himself just in case the answer was no.

Ichigo chuckled as he shook his head which was a "no" in Ichigo not wanting to talk language. "F-fuck Grimm…you're…huge!" the cero espada moaned loudly as he suddenly felt himself being filled.

"Hm, thank you," the teal haired arrancar said as he waited for a moment to let his lover adjust. "Ready for some movement, Ichi?" he asked, and Ichigo nodded. The sixth groaned as he thrusted in and out in a rather quick manner.

"Nngh…Grimm…fuck…agh…harder!" Ichigo moaned as his nail dug into Grimmjow's shoulders

The man nodded smiling a little as moans and groans filled the room, "Ichi-you're…so….hot…nngh…and…tight," Grimmjow groaned.

Ichigo moaned as he nails dug in further, Grimmjow I'm…I'm-" and before he could say anything more he felt his body tighten up, and his seed spilled onto his chest, not mention that his teal haired lover came soon after him.

After getting them cleaned up Grimmjow laid next to his orange haired lover, "See what'd I tell you Ichi? I'm always going to be the king," he said proudly as he let his head rest atop the other espadas.

"Yeah…yeah…yeah…Grimm," Ichigo said as he nuzzled into his lover more and letting his eyes close. "You and Ulqui better not die on me," he mumbled as he buried his face into Grimmjow's chest.

"Don't worry Ichi, we can worry about the intruders tomorrow, and you don't have to worry about either of us dying on ya," the teal haired man said as he let his fingers run through the soft orange locks. "Nothing to worry about at all," he murmured before he let sleep take him.

* * *

Ending A/n: Okay well I lied about the lemon, but I thought I'd reward you guys because you will want to kill me at the end of this story. Forgive the horrible lemon, and just a little note I wrote the rest of this chapter at like one in the morning. Nothing to worry about, though, I have a sequel to this story which will be twice as long as this story. I'm predicting this story to be twelve or thirteen chapters. The squeal will be about thirty chapters. Read and Review! NO FLAMES!

~BlackBlade444


	7. Chapter Seven: Inhumane::

:: Incarnation: Chapter Seven- Inhumane::

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Bleach!

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter of Incarnation, and again I must thank my wonderful reviewers! –Gives Persistence a big cookie- Thank you for all of your reviews that means a lot. Thank you to everyone else too. I have a question: What should the sequel to this story be tilted? Anyways I hope you guys enjoy chapter seven. Oh you guys are going to kill me this chapter too, but please continue to read.

* * *

Ulquiorra remained quite as he let his gaze drift off down the halls he walked through. It was fact that Aizen had ordered them not to do anything reassuring them that the soul reapers would not get anywhere near Las Noches. Under any other circumstances, the fourth haired espada would've listened to that order, but he knew they enemy they faced quite well, and he also knew that they'd find a way in one way or another.

The raven haired arrancar was well outside the main building of the palace when he saw something or someone fall through a wall. His jade hued eyes narrowed somewhat as he walked over to the fallen figure. Ulquiorra taking in the sight of the battered ninth espada, "Fury," was all he said before he turned to look at the other's assailant.

"Scatter…Senbonzakura," was all the espada heard before a flurry of bright pink petals engulfed the two espada. Ulquiorra didn't even look scared he simply sonidoed away grabbing the ninth espada along his way. "I see some of the espada are actually worth fighting me," the male voice said quite flatly.

The fourth was about to say something when he heard Fury speak, and when the other espada spoke he turned his head slowly towards him. "Ulquiorra…be careful…this guy is no joke," Fury whispered quietly before he fell unconscious.

Ulquiorra turned back to the man that now stood before him, "Who are you, soul reaper?" the jade eyed arrancar asked as he took a protective stance in front of the other.

The man let a small smirk play along the edges of his lips, "I'm the captain of squad six, Byakuya Kuchiki," he stated firmly, "now the better question is who are you?" Byakuya asked in that same firm and strong tone.

A pale hand was raised to the zipper of his jacket he slid the zipper down about half way, and he pulled the left side of the jacket away from his skin revealing the Gothic styled four tattoo on his chest. "Ulquiorra Schiffer, I'm the fourth espada," was all he said in that same distant and cold tone, and that cold mask of indifference never leaving his face.

Banging and clattering of metal on metal could be heard not moments later, "You should give me a good fight than," Byakuya stated once again in that firm tone. "Even, though, the likes of you creatures could never beat me," he amended as their swords met again, "Scatter…Senbonzakura," he murmured.

His sword began to melt away into those bright pink petals that were really the blade itself. Byakuya smirked as he moved his eyes to the side twice causing the petals to separate, and come at the black haired espada in a pincer like movement.

The espada just looked at the sword fragments in the same bored manner, "You think you'll win that easily?" the fourth asked as he reappeared just a few meters off the ground, and what caught him off guard were the several streams of blade fragments that came at him. His jade irises widened as the fell on him encasing him in a sphere of blades.

"Senbonzakura Kagiyoshi can move pretty fast with just my eyes, but if you add my hands into the equation it can move twice as fast," the sixth squad captain said as he fist began to close slowly, "Now you will die," Byakuya said in a disappointed tone. The blade fragments of Senbonzakura began to slowly condense around the espada, and its ultimate goal was to crush the man, or so the captain thought.

A bright green glow began to pour out of the sphere like prison, and soon the fragments of Senbonzakura were blown away like leaves in the wind. The next thing the noble knew a knee came into contact with his gut, and he was sent flying into a wall. "I think I'm far from dying," Ulquiorra murmured as he regained his footing.

* * *

Aizen was watching the fight from a monitor in the control room his fingers drumming along the keys, "Oh, this is certainly not good…not good at all, but I assume Ulquiorra can handle himself. It is impressive to see that they've made it this far," the former captain hummed in delight as he turned to look at Gin.

"What shall we do now, Aizen?" the white haired man asked as he came to stand beside the auburn haired man. "Shall I put the rest of the espada on alert now?" Gin asked with that same old creepy smile plastered across his face.

The King of Hueco Mundo smiled and nodded, "Yes Gin, please alert the others, and tell Szayel Aporro to go and check on the device," Aizen said as he stood up from the chair. Gin gave a small nod before he vanished from the room.

"Yes, things will get very interesting very soon…indeed they will," he murmured.

* * *

"Wonder where Ulqui ran off to?" the cero espada asked himself trying not to sound worried about his lover, but alas he failed at trying to hide that emotion. His body seized up and he jumped a little when something poked him in the small of his back. Ichigo whirled around to see Grimmjow with a big smug grin on his face. "The hell was that for, Grimm?!" the orange haired arrancar asked scowling at the teal haired man.

The sixth just tried his best to hold in his laughter, but he failed and busted out laughing his hoarse like laugh clutching his sides with his hands. "Y-your face is so funny, Ichi. You should see yourself right now," Grimmjow said, but that laughter suddenly stopped turning a low growl as a certain white haired man approached, "Gin…" the teal haired man snarled as he stepped in beside Ichigo.

Gin just smiled at the two before he began to speak, "Grimmy-chan and Ichi-chan, I was just popping in to let you and the rest of the espada know that Aizen has now ordered you to be on your toes. In other words the soul reapers have arrived," the former captain said in a sing-song tone. "Oh, one more thing Ulquiorra is already fighting a captain, so you two better hop down there like little bunny rabbits before he goes poof," he chuckled.

The orange haired espada gave Gin a dumfounded look along with a small glare. "Gin…where exactly is Ulquiorra fighting at?" Ichigo asked yet again that worried tone slipping and lacing his words. Grimmjow just continued to glare at the man.

"He is down in the second tower coming of Las Noches you'd better hurry, though, if you want to save him," Gin said before he vanished.

Grimmjow and Ichigo watched the white haired man vanish down the hall before the sixth turned to look at the berry head. "Come on Ichi, let's go make sure he doesn't get his butt handed to him," the teal haired arrancar said as he vanished, and Ichigo followed suit that scowl coming back onto his face.

* * *

"Time for games is over don't you think?" the four asked the captain in front of him as he held his blade in front of his face. "Now you'll feel what true despair really is," he murmured taking a pause to take in a very short breath; "Blind…Murciélago" Ulquiorra said calmly a flare of his reiastu engulfing the tower they now stood in. The structure shaking somewhat as parts of the tower began to fall apart.

A long lance of lightening in a solidified form appeared in the espada's hand as his new figure was revealed. Those large black bat wings resting neatly on his back, "Now it's your turn to die," Ulquiorra said flatly as the lance flew from the palm of his hand.

"Soten Keshu…I reject," a female voice said as a triangular barrier deflected the lance sending it hurdling back at the espada. The orange haired woman running to a stop beside the sixth squad captain, and the two were soon joined by Renji.

The redhead soul reaper grinned at Orihime, "Nice going Orihime you probably just save my captain's life," he told her in a cheerful voice before he turned his attention to Ulquiorra, "That's what you really look like…a bat, right?" Renji asked as he withdrew Zabimaru from its sheath.

"I could have defeated him myself…I did not need you two interrupting me," the black haired captain said as he turned to look at them.

Ulquiorra was reaching his limit with these imbeciles, and that mask of indifference began to slowly crack. "You all are nothing but mere thrash," he stated as he held up his hand a black light flickering to life of his finger tips. "Now you all die like the filth you are," the normally stoic espada growled.

Orihime's eyes widened as the next events happened quickly, she had called out her shield again, but that was broken easily by the overpowered cero. Next the three found themselves in darkness surrounded by glowing blades, and next she heard a low growl that turned into a hoarse scream.

Currently on one knee Ulquiorra coughed up blood before he glared up at Byakuya, "I-Impossible," the espada coughed, and the captain was impaled in the shoulder by the long lance.

"No, it was very possible you had a time lag on your last attack leaving you open for a minute, and now…" Byakuya sated staring down at Ulquiorra with cold eyes, and his sword came piercing skin as it was thrusted through the espada's now bare chest, and than Senbonzakura slashed the espada in a horizontal manner drawing blood as it came out of the flesh, "you…die," the captain said coldly as he sheathed his sword.

Renji and Orihime looked at the espada as he fell completely onto the ground. After a moment Ulquiorra managed to sit up with pain in between each remaining breath he took. The espada turned to look at Orihime his jade eyes soft and sorrowful for the first time, and he lifted a pale hand, "Are you afraid of me, woman?" he asked.

The orange haired girl just stared at him with wide gray hued eyes of course she remembered him capturing her, and the main reason that he was why Ichigo had died. "N-no, I'm not scared," she shuttered out, and Renji let her rest against him. Ulquiorra let a small smile play along his lips, and he nodded, and the two soon vanishing from the tower only leaving the former fourth espada with the merciless Byakuya who turned to walk away at this point, and he dislodge the lance from his shoulder brushing off the wound like nothing had happened.

* * *

"Ichigo come on this way now," the teal haired arrancar said as his head perked up a little as he heard someone scream. "Hurry up will ya?" Grimmjow growled as he vanished again. The two espadas now stood on the edge of a crumbled window that used to be part of the tower.

The orange haired espada's eyes widened as he saw Byakuya do the finishing blow on Ulquiorra, and he let out a very low snarl as he vanished reappearing beside Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow appeared minutes later, but the sixth appeared in front of the captain. "Ichi," the pale arrancar murmured as he turned his dimming gaze to the orange haired espada, "looks like it'll just be you and Grimm from now on," Ulquiorra said quietly.

"Don't you dare say that, Ulquiorra! You're going to live through this and stay with us!" the espada yelled as he turned his full attention to the raven haired arrancar. "You're going to live, Ulquiorra!" Ichigo yelled at him, but it was only than that he registered what was happening to Ulquiorra's body.

The raven haired espada smiled at him softly," Well, how exactly do I live with my body degenerating like this?" he asked picking up a pile of ashes that used to be his long black wings. Ichigo felt something wet trail down his cheek as the seconds past, and Ulquiorra's body continued to turn to ash, "Well, I guess we'll be seeing each other in the next life. I love you Ichigo always will and I guess you can say I finally know what a heart is," the espada said before his body was completely ash.

Grimmjow reappeared beside his lover wrapping his arms around Ichigo's small shoulders, but his grasp was only broken as the orange haired espada was walking towards or more like lurching towards Byakuya. "Ichi don't do this you know you can't release inside of Las Noches," the teal haired arrancar said cautiously.

"I honestly don't care about some stupid rule, Grimmjow! I'm going to kill him for taking Ulquiorra from us…a life for a life is quite fair isn't it?" the cero espada spat as the sound of unsheathed blade rang through out the tower.

The sixth squad captain turned to look over his shoulder to regard Ichigo with a wary glance, 'Don't do anything you'll regret, Ichigo Kourosaki, "Byakuya stated flatly.

"REAP…COSECHADORA [1]!" a large flare of reiastu engulfed the area, but Grimmjow acted quickly resheathing Ichigo's blade before it could do any more harm, "GRIMMJOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Ichigo snarled as he locked eyes with the sixth espada.

Grimmjow snarled right back at him but his snarl was more menacing in a way, "We're leaving…NOW! No god damn arguments from you!" the sixth espada roared, and Ichigo was taken aback not just by his tone, but what he though he saw in the other's eyes…tears. Those teal hued eyes sparkled a little with the hint of tears, and Ichigo growled as he submitted once again, and he told himself he did that a lot, but never did anything about it.

The two espada vanished a moment later Grimmjow grabbing Ichigo by the wrist before he vanished just to make sure he didn't run off. Byakuya just snorted somewhat as he disappeared most likely going to tell the others one espada was taken care of.

* * *

Grimmjow had dropped Ichigo off in his quarters before returning to his own. The teal haired arrancar sat quietly on the edge of his bed knees drawn up to his bare chest as he had thrown his jacket on his chair by the door. "Why the hell did you have to go off alone, Ulqui!?" he snarled.

He heard a soft knock on his door, and he didn't say anything as the figure stepped into his quarters, "Grimm," Nel said quietly as she walked over to the other. "How are you holding up?" she asked concern ringing out in every word she spoke. To be honest Neliel thought of Grimmjow and Ichigo as her older brothers in a way, so she cared a lot for them, and she did care about Ulquiorra too, but he was a different story.

"How the heck does it look like I'm holding up, Nel!?" he growled as he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder which made her gasp, and than she suddenly felt a large amount of pain gather up in her shoulder. "How would you feel if someone you love was taken away from you!?" he snarled the pressure on her shoulder growing.

The second espada began to choke up a little herself, 'Grimm- you're hurting me," she said quietly, and once Grimmjow realized what he was doing he let her go, and she gave him a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry," Grimmjow murmured but he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders letting her head rest on his shoulder. "Nel, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to cheer you up a little, or at least make you feel a little better. I may not know how you feel, but you have to remember that you still have people that love you," Nel said as she kissed his cheek before standing back up. "Ichi, Ulqui, and I love ya Grimm, so you have people to talk to you if you need to, or well you have me," the green haired woman said as she hugged him once more before exiting the room. "If you need me I'll be talking to Ichi," she said as she walked out of his room.

Grimmjow just remained on his bed in his sulking manner, but if you looked rather closely at him you could see tears fall down his cheek. "Hopefully their taking good care of you up there, Ulquiorra," he mumbled before he finally left his room five to ten minutes later.

* * *

Ending A/N:

[1]= reaper in Spanish

Alright so please again don't kill me. It was hard to kill Ulqui, but he'll be back or will he? These are the questions that hunt my mind, so please read and review, but no flaming. Again please don't kill me, and don't stop reviewing. You guys just might kill me next chapter too. Sorry for the ooc's too it was kind of hard not to have them like that for this chapter! Until next time….

~Blackblade444


	8. Chapter 8: Fall From Grace::

:: Incarnation: Chapter Eight- Falling From Grace::

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews for this story, and I hope you like it enough to read the sequel. I know that Incarnation is kind of short, but I'm just testing the waters. The story isn't over yet, though, but believes me the sequel will be about thirty or more chapters. I plan on writing that much. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter eight, and you will kill me again. I'm not going to write all of the espada's fights, but I will write some or the ending of the one that is going on…ENJOY!

* * *

"This espada is getting really annoying," Histugaya muttered as he raised Hyorimaru into the air again. The second division captain was panting somewhat as she reappeared by the white haired captain.

Rolla smirked as she was able to avoid all of their attacks, "really is this the best a captain can do? I mean really this is quite pathetic if I do say so," the tenth espada said with a shrug of her shoulders. The red haired arrancar did have a momentary slip up, though, as she felt Yami and Ulquiorra's spiritual pressures disappear. "Those fools," she muttered not realizing that in fact Suzumabachi had struck her in the arm, and the black like lotus tattoo appeared in the spot where it hit. "What the hell is this?" the espada growled.

"Looks like your not as tough as you think you are," Soi Fon said as she vanished again reappearing behind the espada, and letting the tip of her dagger like weapon graze across Rolla's back, and another louts appeared on her back.

The arrancar danced away only to be hit from behind with a dragon formed of frozen water, "How dare you teaming up on me like that!" Rolla hissed as she turned to look up at Histugaya.

"Now Soi Fon," the white haired captain ordered, and right on cue the very tip of Suzumabachi met the middle of the lotus tattoo that had appeared on her back. Rolla growled as the mark began to glow red, and she vanished away from the two of them.

"H-how could I-" Rolla's words cut off with one finally scream as her body vanished or rather had been absorbed by Suzumabachi.

Soi Fon and Histugaya let out a small sigh, "Looks like the espada are falling like bugs. Kenpachi just took out one. No time for idle chatter, though, we have to meet the head captain in the throne room of Las Noches. He should be there in an hour if not now ," the tenth division captain said. The black haired woman nodded as the two vanished down the corridors.

* * *

"Well, this is not good my espada are getting beat to easily," the former captain said as he sat back down in the chair in the throne room, "Ulquiorra, Rolla, Yami, Nnoitra, and now Szayel Aporro…." he let his voice take on a darker tone, and his face seem to darken a little as he muttered a name, "now it's Stark who has gone and lost. It seems that I can no longer count on them. If that is the case I shall eliminate the remaining espada myself. They shall die by the hand of the creator," Aizen said darkly as he stood up from his chair.

"I know just who to start with as well," Aizen said as he let his own version Gin's creepy smile crawl over his facial features.

* * *

Ishida and Chad had taken Orihime back to the world of the living; the girl seeming traumatized by the amount of blood and death that had been expelled. Now the only ones that remained in the confines of Las Noches were the remaining espada, Aizen, and the soul reapers. "What are we to do now Captain Histugaya?" Rukia and Renji asked in unison as they reached the group. The group made up of Renji, Rukia, Rangeiku, Soi Fon, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Histugaya himself.

"We're to wait for the head captain to arrive right at this point, and eliminate any enemies that may come at us, so everyone keep your guards up," the white haired captain said.

Renji and Rukia nodded as they held their hilt of their zanpakutōs firmly in their sword hand. All head turned when they heard the young pink haired lieutenant squeal out in delight. "Kenny, look its strawberry head!" the little girl squealed happily as she dropped down from her captain's shoulder running towards Ichigo, but Kenpachi stepped in front of her promptly cutting her off. "Kenny, what are you doing, Berry-head is our friend!" Yachiru said as she let out a small huff.

"Yachiru come over here please Ichigo hasn't been himself lately, so just come over here for your own safety," Rukia said as she took Yachiru's hand in her own walking the little girl away from the espada.

The four captains made a straight line in front of their subordinates as Ichigo closed in on them, and they turned their heads a little as they heard him mutter a word. "Akira," the cero espada murmured. Their grips tightening on their zanpakutōs as they heard the rest of the statement ,"eliminate them all," Ichigo said as he finally looked at the soul reapers with dull and cold chocolate hued eyes.

The Fracciónes appeared in front of the espada sword in hand, and she let her fingers dance down the blade as she spoke, "Bare your fangs…Vampira ," she whispered. Her reiastu coming out in silhouette of black light, and Ichigo took this opportunity to send Byakuya flying into a wall.

Everyone in the soul reaper group gasped as Akira banished the light with a flick of her wrist revealing her new form. "Now I shall take the pleasure in killing you all…for taking Ulquiorra-sama from Ichigo-sama," the girl hissed. Her uniform was now gone taking its place was a very long bone white dress that was frilled mid way, and the frills were actually made out of bone like fangs, her normally short nails were now long and curved, her canine teeth jutting out from below her lip, and the top piece of the dress stopped at the middle making it look like a 'v' shape that split off to cover the rest of her chest.

"Roar…Zabimaru," Renji yelled as he appeared in the air throwing his sword at the girl, and Zabimaru snaked in and out of itself as it headed towards Akira. The captains were off dealing with Ichigo, who was holding his own for the time being.

Akira smirked as she simply lifted a hand to catch one of the several blades of Zabimaru between her fingers. A spark of electricity playing along the palm of her hand, and she sent that wave carry about two hundreds watts of electricity through the blade electrocuting the redheaded soul reaper. "Not much fun are you from what I gathered from Szayel's video recording you're actually weak. You're only a good fight when you release into bankai," she said as she turned her attention to Ichigo. "You guys are going to die," she sang as she took a step forward and streams of electricity began to dance behind her.

* * *

Neliel found herself back outside the sixth espadas room, and that was only because Aizen had requested that Grimmjow meet with him for some important reason. "Grimmjow, Aizen-sama has requested a meeting with you. He wants you to go to the thrown room," the green haired espada said as she opened his door a little bit.

The sixth espada met her at the door slipping his jacket on, "I was going to go and see Ichigo, so Aizen can wait," he said as he turned in the direction to the cero espada's quarters. He stopped when he heard Nel yell at him.

"No Grimm, Aizen wants to see you now! I know you want to see how Ichigo is doing, but ever since Ulquiorra died he has been nothing more than a damn shell! I care about you two, but Aizen said it was important, and Ichigo is fighting at the moment! No need to worry Akira is keeping an eye on him, so now get you ass moving and that's an order!" the second espada said taking on an authority like tone.

That didn't sit well with Grimmjow as he found himself in her face, "You think I don't feel the same way he does, Neliel! I'll go to Aizen, but stay the fuck out of my face from now on!" the sixth snarled as he stomped down the hall.

Neliel felt tears well up in her eyes, "Oh Ulquiorra, why did you have to break those two so much?" she asked herself as she followed the teal haired espada.

* * *

"Nice of you to come and see me on such short notice, Grimmjow Jaggerjacques," Aizen said as he watched the espada or in his mind the victim walk into the throne room. The former captain was standing on the floor in front of the throne of his. "Tell me Grimmjow…how are you holding up?" he asked in a soft tone.

Grimmjow smirked at the man's snide comment…he knew exactly how he was feeling about this whole damned situation. "You already know how I'm holding up Aizen. Now tell me the real reason you called me in here for," the sixth snarled as he held his zanpakutō tightly in his right hand.

Nel stood outside the door peeking into the room through the crack in the door. Her eyes widened as she saw Aizen take a couple of steps forward. She closed her eyes quickly, though, not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

"You are very quick to see past my soft side somewhat, Grimmjow," Aizen said as he took another step towards the teal haired man. He let his reiastu flare out keeping Grimmjow from going anywhere. "The truth is that I've decided that none of my espada are worth fighting for me anymore. For four of you to be taken down so easily is rather disappointing ," the former captain said as he held the palm of his hand out.

The sixth or soon to be former sixth espada just let out a growl with wide teal hued eyes as he tried to move away from Aizen. "What is the god damn point of killing me? I mean if I was going to die why don't you let the soul reapers finish me!?" Grimmjow growled as black energy began to accumulate around him forming a square.

Aizen just smiled as he pushed his hair back with his free hand, "I have a feeling I'm doing you a kindness Grimmjow," he said taking a momentary pause, "for I'm the one who gave you life, and now I'm the one taking away," Aizen said in that bitter sweet tone.

"That is so fucked up you can't hon-" Grimmjow was cut off as he heard Aizen say something.

"Black Coffin," the former captain murmured and that dark energy that had been accumulating around the espada flared upwards encasing Grimmjow inside a box of everlasting darkness. "Now you will die a quick death," Aizen said with a small hint of a smirk gracing his lips.

Neliel had opened her eyes to see Grimmjow be enveloped by the black coffin like kido, and she restrained herself from screaming as she vanished off to find Ichigo of course. Las Noches, though began to shake violently as the structure began to fall apart, and now she really had to hurry.

* * *

Aizen smirked as pieces of rock began to fall into the throne room, and a Garganta opened up behind him. "Gin…Kaname let us be going we have the Soul Society waiting for us," the king of Hueco Mundo said as he stepped into the black portal.

Gin nodded as he joined Aizen, and next quietly Kaname joined them, "What exactly are you planning on doing once we reach the Soul Society?" the white haired former captain asked in a whimsical tone. "What about the other arrancar?" he asked.

"They can stay here and get crushed or they can flee. As for my plan that is my own little secret, Gin," Aizen said as he tucked the Hogyoku inside his robes, and the Garganta closed a couple of seconds later. "Let us be on our way," he murmured.

* * *

He felt cold for the most part as he felt the darkness enclose around him. It felt as if a million blades were quickly grazing his skin leaving deep wounds. "How could I die like this?" Grimmjow asked himself as he felt more of the blade like projections rip across his skin drawing blood.

The Black Coffin soon faded revealing to Grimmjow the crumbling throne room, and a smirking Aizen in front of him. He barely had any time to register that the former captain had his zanpakutō drawn; before he felt something cold impale his chest.

"Now I shall grant you the same death as your beloved Ulquiorra, and don't fret Ichigo shall be joining you soon," Aizen said smirking all the while as he reciprocated the sword movements that Byakuya had used to finish of Ulquiorra. The last thing that the teal haired arrancar felt was the sword being ripped from his chest in a horizontal manner.

"Y-you bastard," Grimmjow stammered out as he fell onto the ground coughing up blood before he feel silent, and unmoving.

"Goodbye Grimmjow Jaggerjacques," the former captain said as the illusion vanished with that same wide smirk on its face. The rocks continued to fall down around the now lifeless espada, and they continued to fall until the throne room was no more.

* * *

Akira smirked as a vortex of electricity engulfed the small hall they were in, but luckily the soul reapers managed to flash step out of the way, and that's when the shaking in that hall began. "What is going on?" Histugaya asked as he almost fell over from the violent shaking.

"Aizen has left Las Noches," Akira muttered as she returned to her normal looking form, "he installed a self-destruct device to serve as a finally measure of wiping out anyone if anything or anyone ever got to dangerous. That traitor I knew he was no good from the start," she muttered.

With a fluid movement of her wrist a Garganta opened up for the soul reapers to get through, "Go on now or you'll die here," Akira told them in a rather worried tone. Ichigo just stepped up beside her nodding.

Rukia was the one to say something as they gathered into the portal, 'Why are you helping us?" she asked as she looked from to girl to Ichigo.

"Let's just say we should've known better to trust that wretch," the arrancar said, "think of it as us officially surrendering. At least the arrancar surrender," Akira said, and she looked at Ichigo for confirmation since he was now in command, and she smiled when he nodded.

Ichigo turned his head so he could look over his shoulder when he heard a scream. "ICHIGO, YOU HAVE TO HURRY QUICKLY…GRIMM-GRIMM…GRIMMJOW!" Neliel screamed as she finally reached him grabbing him by the arm, and tears fell down her cheeks. Chocolate brown eyes widened as he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach now.

"Nel, what happened to Grimm?" he asked worried now as he looked at the second espada. When he didn't get an answer from her right away he grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her a little. "Nel what happened to Grimmjow!?" Ichigo almost yelled, but it came out as a hoarse sob.

Neliel seemed a little disoriented for a moment before she was able to form a coherent answer, "He…Aizen…gone…" she paused taking a moment to try and compose herself, but it didn't work as she continued to let the tears spill over. "Ichi…Grimm…Grimm…he is…g-go-gone! Aizen…k-killed him…without giving him a chance," the former second espada cried as she buried her face in his chest.

The cero espada's eyes widened as he felt himself tear up, and he let out a rather loud scream completely forgetting about the audience of soul reapers behind him. He wrapped his arms around Nel as he cried. He turned to look at Akira a moment later.

Fury appeared beside Akira a couple minutes later, and the sable haired espada just looked at Ichigo. Normally his expression would be gleeful and filled with hate when it came to the orange haired arrancar, but now he looked rather upset, sad, and broken.

Ichigo let go of Nel a moment later as he turned to face Fury, Akira, and his supposed friends, "Akira let's get going," he murmured as he kept one arm around Nel. "One condition, though," he said as he looked at the soul reapers that sadness now turned to anger, but he did his best to hold back for Nel's sake, but that deep set scowl returned to his face. "Any arrancar here or that may be missing has immunity from being hunted by the Soul Society in exchange for our help. Do we have a deal?" he asked Histugaya pointedly.

Histugaya seemed to think about this for a moment as he was now the only one there besides Rukia and Renji, and finally he nodded. "Yes, we accept you condition, but in return you can't attack any of the soul reapers in the Seriate," the white haired captain said, and Ichigo nodded.

"You three get going I'll meet up with you guys in a little bit," the orange haired arrancar said as he pushed the three into the Garganta with the soul reapers just right before it was going to close. Ichigo disappearing from that hall in the blink of an eye, and he reappeared by the once throne room of Las Noches.

* * *

Rummaging through boulders in the throne room Ichigo finally threw the boulder that had fallen on Grimmjow away from him. The orange haired espada's eyes widened as he looked at his battered teal haired lover, and his knees gave out on him as he continued to stare. "G-Grimmjow," he murmured reached out with a hand, so his fingers could run through that still soft blood matted teal hair. Ichigo hadn't even begun to realize that he was crying until a hand grabbed his hand before it fell down.

"Y-you…crying for…m-me berry-head? N-now don't go…wasting tears…on me," the teal haired espada coughed out as he barely managed to open his eyes to look at Ichigo. From the looks at the condition of his body he only had a couple of minutes left.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard Grimmjow's voice, "Grimmjow, please tell me you're going to get through this!" he yelled as he took Grimmjow's hand in his own giving it a small squeeze.

The teal haired espada managed to give Ichigo a coughing chuckle, "Ichi…I'm most likely…going…to d-die," Grimmjow coughed out as blood also came up with the words he spoke. "That bastard Aizen…but even if I do…g-go…I l-love ya, Ichigo," the teal haired man said.

"I love ya too, Grimmjow," Ichigo cried a little as he leaned down to place a small kiss on his lover's cheek. The orange haired arrancar holding his hand until he heard Grimmjow shudder beside him, "Grimm?"

Grimmjow let out another broken chuckle, "T-that is good…to kn-" the arrancar's words died off there as his body became still, his teal irises closing for the last time, and his hand fell limply to the ground. Ichigo just sat on the ground for a moment drawing his knees up to his chest.

He cried for a couple more minutes watching Grimmjow's body disintegrate into a pile of ashes that was carried off by the wind. One thing he hadn't realized is that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow now had purified souls, and they were now in a better…much better place.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AIZEN!" Ichigo snarled as he finally stood up sadness replaced by pure rage now, and he soon vanished through a Garganta. He was going to hold out on that promise of killing Aizen for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's sake. The next battle would be in place as soon as he entered the Soul Society.

* * *

Ending A/N: Well, bring on the flaming and killing. Grimm had to die too for the sake of the plot, but is he gone for reals? Yes or No? You decided but I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you read and review. Not to worry, though, you shall get lemon next chapter. It will be from memories, though, but hey lemon is lemon! Until Next time….

~Blackblade444


	9. Chapter Nine Final Blow::

:: Incarnation: Chapter Nine- Final Blow::

A/N: I know you guys all hate me for killing off two of the main characters, but not to worry there is a sequel and anything can happen in said sequel. I really hope you guys haven't stopped reading this story just because of that fact. I really want you to enjoy this story because there is only one more chapter. I shall begin writing the super long multi-chapter sequel, which has now been set for about thirty some odd chapters, and maybe even more than that. This is a very short prequel before the real story, so just bare with me here! Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter nine of Incarnation!

* * *

Buildings began to fall apart as battles rage on mostly due to the Soul Society's effort in trying to fend off Aizen and his two cohorts. They weren't having much luck with that due to Aizen's sword, Kyōka Suigetsu and every time they managed to kill the former captain the illusion would simply disappear.

"Shatter…Kyōka Suigetsu," the auburn haired man murmured as he let the blade he held in his hand disappear. This time the illusion ability of his blade turned into ten different people, but to be exact the ten espada now stood in front of them. "Now my dear Kyōka Suigetsu, I want you to go and finish off the soul reapers," Aizen said as he turned to look at Gin and Kaname now.

The white haired traitor just smiled that same creepy grin as he began to speak, "Are we going to hide in the Central 46 chambers until it is time to finally move? I mean if we're apart of this don't you think we should know what exactly it is that you are planning, Aizen?" Gin asked as he opened his eyes for the first time only to give his leader a suspicious look.

"Gin, you should not question Lord Aizen, he will tell us his plans when he is ready to," a soft and almost unheard voice from Gin's right said, and he looked over to see Kaname return his arms limply back to his sides.

Aizen smirked smugly as he returned his attention back to the ten espada illusions, "Now you know your duties, and now go and get it done. As for you Gin yes we will be returning to the Central 46 chambers to wait things out, and as for knowing my plan…you will know all in good time," the former fifth squad captain stated firmly.

The three former captains soon disappeared off the rooftop they had been conversing on, and the illusions vanished just as quickly. The illusions splitting off in different directions to take down the _Seireitei at several different points, and the espada fakes would do a lot more damage to the arrancar that had survived the Las Noches incident._

* * *

Ichigo had been instructed along with the other three arrancar by the head captain to stay inside the Seiretei and to eliminate anyone that looked like an enemy to them. The orange haired teen let out a small sigh as he just continued to walk around. Neliel, Fury, Akira, and even some of the captains were off in different part of the Seiretei looking out for Aizen. He barely even noticed the prescience that was coming from right in front of him.

"If it isn't my little berry-head," the voice said in a jovial tone canine teeth jutting out from under his lip. The former espada froze in place his eyes going wide as he automatically recognized that voice. *What…how could he be…I saw him die,* Ichigo thought his mental voice sounding very much panicked. Finally after a moment he turned one hundred and eighty degrees to see Grimmjow standing there with a feral smile on his face.

A minute or two passed as another one of the illusions came up from behind the orange haired teen, "Grimmjow, let's not play with trash as filthy as him," the cold and flat voice said causing Ichigo to turn again, and his eyes widened more as he saw Ulquiorra standing behind him; his pale hands stuffed into his pockets.

Grimmjow's grin widened as he looked at the scared Ichigo in front of him; those teal irises glinting with humor. "You know you're the reason we both died. The reasons why we know have come back to hunt you, and to bring back those very painful memories of our last moment. Admit it to yourself Ichigo, our deaths were your fault…our blood…is on your hands, and now we're back to repay the favor," the illusion purred in a dark manner.

"N-no…I didn't kill you two. Aizen…and…Byakuya…were the ones…that killed…you. I couldn't…I wouldn't…I didn't…kill you…because…I love you both!" Ichigo screamed as he tried to get away from that both, but as he moved Ulquiorra and Grimmjow just moved to block off his path.

"Sorry Ichi but….," the teal haired arrancar said as he took a momentary pause, "Grind…Pantera," Grimmjow murmured as his form became engulfed in dust and reiastu. He soon reemerged in that full suit armor that revealed his chest still, that long blue man of hair running down his back, those bluish-green ears perking up, tail swishing back in fourth in agitation, and he flexed those long black claws than he was gone.

Ichigo barely had any time to block Grimmjow as he appeared in front of him; the illusion knocking him into the wall with a spin kick to the chest. Ulquiorra just remained quiet as he watched the two fight; he'd rather not get his hands dirty with the stench of that person's blood.

The teal haired man laughed as he charged the orange haired arrancar again, and just like before Ichigo had barely any time to recover before he found himself in another wall. "Oh, come on Ichi show me what you can really do I don't want this fight to be too easy!" Grimmjow growled.

He wanted to see what Ichigo really had, huh? Well, than that is exactly what he was going to get. Ulquiorra and he had now gone off and pissed off the beast within, and they were going to pay for it dearly. The orange haired teen took a minute to get back up to his feet, but once he did he sent a deep and cold glare the illusions way.

* * *

"I thought you three might be coming here once again. Just like the first time you pulled a stunt. However, this time around you will not be leaving here alive, Aizen," the old voice said as he appeared in the middle of the room, and standing behind him were three other captains.

Aizen just let his smirk widen, "Learning from past mistakes I'm proud of you, Yamamoto," the former captain said as he and the other two with him were soon surrounded in a ring of flames. "Trying this again are we? I thought you might have learned that this didn't work the first time you used it," he said.

What caught Aizen off guard, though, was that he was alone in the ring of flames, "I did learn from the last time I can assure you of that. I do have to give my thanks, though, to Gin for making this part of our plan a success in luring you here," Yamamoto said as he looked over at the white haired captain that stood beside him.

Aizen's gaze darkened as his brown eyes locked onto the white haired captain's, "So Gin you were plotting with hem from the very beginning, but Kaname stayed loyal, but in the end he gets caught…how disappointing," the former captain said.

"It really wasn't that easy to betray you Aizen, but in the end Yamamoto here offered me a deal. If I could get you back over here in," Gin said as he disappeared into the background. Yamamoto just nodded as he returned his attention to Aizen, and the former captain just glared back at him.

The head captain just held a wrinkled hand up, "This is where the war began, and this is where it shall end. Don't even try and get away we have all of the captains surrounding this building. We've even convinced the remaining espada to help us. They took down your illusions quite easily, but now we just have to wait for Ichigo," the head captain stated as he tried to by some time.

He heard Aizen chuckle, and he gave the former captain a curious look, "Ah yes, Ichigo my best creation. He may not be joining us for a while. You see the illusions I sent in his direction just so happen to be two very important people to him," the auburn haired man laughed. "Ah yes, the irony just like the play Romeo and Juliet. Such irony in a lovers quarrel," he said.

* * *

"You want to see what I can really do, Grimmjow!?" Ichigo snapped as he got to his feet taking a deep breath as he unsheathed his sword. "I'll show you what the hell I can do! I did not kill you…either of you! I love you both, and now you come back to hunt me, and hurt me more!? Aizen is going to pay for this!" the arrancar snarled as he held his blade in front of him.

He let his chocolate brown eyes close as his blade began to glow a dim black color. "Now…Reap…Cosechadora," he murmured as he poured all of he remaining reiastu into the release. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra held their arms over their eyes to keep from dust getting into their eyes.

Ichigo blew the dust away with a swift movement of his hand, and his new form was revealed. The bone like chocker that was around his neck now extended up both sides of his face, and a pair of fangs came off the sides of his cheeks. His eyes deep yellow in hue, his jacket was now gone revealing the hole in the middle of his torso, his toned bare chest, his arms covered in white bone, and long pale white claws wrapped around the hilt of a very long scythe, the fangs that were now on his chest extended down stopping at the hem of his pants, long spikes of white protruding from his arms and legs, and frills of white bone ran down his back, and more spikes of white bone came out from his bare shoulders making it look as if his shoulders were padded. The hollow mask he had was the same as the old one, and he moved yellow eyes looking at Grimmjow coldly.

The hollow vanished reappearing in front of Grimmjow a long white clawed hand digging into the teal haired man's shoulder, and the long blade of the scythe he held came swiping down straight across the illusions chest, "Are you happy now Grimmjow!? This time I was the one who killed you!" Ichigo growled his voice a mix between his normal voice, and a demonic tone.

Teal hued eyes widened as the scythe was brought up again, and the blade did the finishing blow coming straight across his neck, and with one feral scream the illusion vanished. When yellow hued eyes turned to look around to find Ulquiorra he was gone as well.

* * *

The soul reapers that had been surrounding the Central 46 chambers looked over their shoulders as they felt very strong reiastu approaching. Rukia who had been one of them spotted that head of orange hair, and her mouth dropped open as she looked at Ichigo. He was in his released form. "I-Ichigo," she murmured as they all moved to the sides of the main door to let the arrancar pass.

Ichigo momentarily looked at his friend before he walked in the building, and a second scythe materialized in his free hand. "I'm going to kill you Aizen," the former espada snarled as he stepped right through the flame barrier Yamamoto had set up.

The head captain merely nodded as he let his hand drop, "Aizen you should just surrender, so we won't have to kill you," the old man said quietly as he took a step back, but that little remark only earned the head captain a growl from the arrancar.

"NO HE IS GOING TO DIE RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!" Ichigo yelled his mood suddenly going from raged to completely furious. "Ready to die, bastard?" he asked the former captain with a snide smirk on his face.

Aizen smirked, "Is that so Ichigo?" he asked as that smug grin only grew wider. The only thing was that his grin falter as he felt the blade of the scythe come straight across his torso drawing blood, and the arrancar didn't give the former captain time to even recover from the blow.

Ichigo roared in angers as he began to pound Aizen into the ground with the blades of both scythes, "You kill Grimmjow and let Ulquiorra die, and than you have the fucking nerve to send an illusion of them after me!" he yelled as continued to hammer down on the former captain.

The flames eventually vanished after the five to ten minute beating, and three of the captains that were with Yamamoto had to restrain the arrancar. Unohana had even had to sedate him to keep him from thrashing around, and everything went black in Ichigo's mind as the sedative worked on him rather easily.

* * *

"Ah, I see you're awake, Ichigo," the blond haired shopkeeper said as he saw the teen move around a little bit. "Try not to move as much as possible you need to get used to your gigai a little," Kiskue said as he stood up.

Ichigo opened his chocolate hued eyes slowly as he looked around for a moment, "Ah, where am I?" he asked as he finally managed to sit up, "What about Aizen?" the orange haired teen asked as a spasm of stiffness went through his body. "Man this gigai is a pain in the ass," he said as he finally was able to stand up. Once he saw the shopkeeper he let a small smile appear on his face, and he followed Urahara out to the front of the store.

Kiskue walked behind the counter leaning on it as he eyed Ichigo's gigai, "I did one hell of a job. Of course I made gigai's for the other three too, and set them up with some place to live. "As for Aizen, you killed him pretty quickly, and on another note the Soul Society has sent their thanks for the aid. For now, though, they just want you to continue to keep an eye on Karakura Town just like you used to along with the help of the other three arrancar, but for now you have a family awaiting your return," the shopkeeper said.

The orange haired teen nodded as he walked out the door, and he stopped momentarily to give Urahara a small wave, "Thanks for all your help, Kiskue," Ichigo said as he ran down the street.

"Well, hopefully they won't find you before you get reacquainted with your family, Ichi. That ban on not attacking you guys only lasts for a week," the shopkeeper said as he closed the door.

* * *

Ichigo let a small smile reclaim his lips again he had found his house pretty easily, and now all that was left was to knock on the door. Too bad he didn't have a chance to before the door was suddenly flung open and a figure rammed right into him sending him back a step or two.

"ICHIGO, MY SON YOU'VE RETURNED AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME! KAIRN, YUZU, AND MISAKI OUR FAMILY IS COMPLETE ONCE AGAIN!" Isshin cried as he clung to Ichigo for dear life.

The orange haired teen felt that slight twinge of agitation, "Get the fuck off me, goat face," he said as he kicked his father back into the house. The older man hitting the ground with a 'thud', and a couple of minutes later a head of auburn haired came running out of the house along with another person.

"Ichi-nii…is that really you!?" Yuzu cried as she wrapped her arms around her older brother, and her tears soaking his shirt.

Kairn who was normally the cool type seemed to choke up a little bit, "Ichi-nii we've missed you," she said as she joined her twin sister in hugging him. Ichigo found himself tearing up also as he wrapped his arms around them.

"Yup…I've missed you guys too…more than you know, and it's good to be back," he said as he closed his eyes taking in their oh so familiar scent. "I'm not going anywhere this time either, so you two don't need to worry," he said in a reassuring tone.

Yuzu and Kairn nodded as they finally let go of him, "Come on Ichi-nii, dinner is actually ready, and you've got to be hungry," the auburn haired girl said as she took his hand in her own, and swung it between them as they walked into the house, and Kairn was on his other side.

"Yup, I'm really hungry haven't had a decent meal in awhile," Ichigo told them as they walked into the kitchen. Man it felt good to be home after so long, he thought to himself.

* * *

Ending A/N: Well here is the second to last chapter of Incarnation before Destination the sequel begins. I know you'll all be disappointed because there is no more lemon, but in the sequel there is a lot. Some of it will be UlquiGrimm, GrimmIch, IchiUlqui, and IchiUlquiGrimm. Please continue on and read the sequel, and again I have to say thank you to all my readers. I should have the last chapter up tonight too, and the first chapter of Destination is set to be done and up on Monday!


	10. Chapter Ten: The End::

:: Incarnation: Chapter Ten- The End::

A/N: Well you guys this is the final chapter of Incarnation before I start the sequel, but do be aware that Grimm and Ulqui are coming back in the sequel. I really hope you guys liked this story, and trust me there shall be a lot of lemon in the first couple of chapters. Well, anyways this chapter will be short, but please do continue on and read the sequel!

* * *

_Two Years Later….._

Ichigo stirred in his sleep and soon enough his chocolate hued eyes opened and he sat up tiredly rubbing at his eyes with his hand. His other free hand scratching at his bare chest as he swung his legs over the side of his bed to stand up. "Man, I really don't feel like going to class today," he muttered as he moved around in his gigai around the dorm he occupied.

It had been two years since the death of Aizen, and two years since his former lovers had passed away. The Soul Society had told him to move on and he just couldn't. He had Rukia, Nel, Akira, Renji, Orihime, and even Fury telling him that he should move on, and that if anything Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would want him to be happy.

"I-Ichi, why you up so damn early…come on back to bed, baby," a voice groaned from his bedroom as the owner of the voice tossed in bed. His sable hued hair sticking up in all different directions and after not getting an answer the former espada sat up in the bed, and he looked into the bathroom to see Ichigo giving him a playful smirk, and for the truth of the matter it turned him on a little.

The orange haired college student just turned to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend a small smile on his lips. The only reason that he'd gotten with Fury is because the ninth espada remained him so much of Grimmjow in appearance and personality, and that he looked similar to Ulquiorra too. "I can't come back to bed Fur," he said calling Fury by his new nickname, which usually pissed his boyfriend off, "I'll be late for class anyways," he said as he finished getting his uniform on, and he walked out of the bathroom, and he stopped by the bedroom to see Fury pouting.

"Who is going to help me with this than?" the sable haired teen asked as he pointed with a finger to his sheet covered erection, "Come on Ichi, just one quick blowjob you're really good at 'em, and than I'll be a good boy, promise," Fury pleaded holding his clasped hands up in a beggar manner, and that big puppy dog pout just got wider, and Ichigo sighed in defeat. If he didn't do this he was just going to have a harder time when it came to having sex with Fury later.

Ichigo sighed as he climbed on the bed straddling his boyfriend's waist, "You owe me one later, Fur," he said as he leaned into kiss the sable haired arrancar below him, and his hands were already sneaking under the covers…good thing Fury slept naked or this would make things more difficult. His fingers curling around his lover's erection earning him a mewl from Fury.

Fury broke the kiss for much needed air, and his orange haired lover just began to attack his neck. "I-Ichigo…s-so good," the sable haired teen groaned as he felt Ichigo suckling his neck as he moved down.

The orange haired teen was quick as he kissed down Fury's toned torso stopping to place small kisses on each of his eight abs that Ichigo found very attractive for obvious reasons. One thing that he loved about Fury even more was the impressive size of his cock. If the orange haired teen hadn't known any better Fury might've been a little bigger than Grimmjow, and Grimm was big when it came to that area.

The sable haired teen's hips bucked up as he felt sudden warmth engulf him, "F-fuck…nngh..," hr groaned. Ichigo just hummed in response as he let his head bob up and down, and that skillful tongue tease the slit. "Gah…Ichi…f-fuck...Nngh...AAH!" he moaned loudly. It all was over when Ichigo suddenly deep-throated him, and he came in his lovers mouth, who was just humming as he released Fury's cock before kissing his boyfriend who tasted himself on Ichigo's lips.

"Well now I got to go Fury make sure you get to your own class on time," Ichigo said with one last kiss before he ran out the door.

Fury just grinned as he watched his boyfriend leave. He was happy to be honest, but than he also knew that he was just being used as a substitute for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, and oddly he was okay with it. If he had to keep Ichigo happy until those two came back he would. "I really do love you, Ichigo. Probably just as much as they did," Fury sighed as he sat up on the bed.

* * *

"Ichigo, how ya doing this morning?" Renji and Rukia called to him as they reached the orange haired teen, and Akira and Neliel appeared a moment later as well. Renji's nose crinkled as he smelled Ichigo, "You smell like sex, Ichi. Were Fury and you goin at it this morning. Talk about horny twenty-four hours seven days a week," the redhead smirked as Ichigo punched him in the shoulder.

The three girls giggled as they began to walk off, "We'll, see you guys in class," the three said as they walked off into one of the large buildings that other students were going into.

Renji just grinned as he followed them, "Come on Ichi, we don't want to be late," he said as he walked after the girls. "Well get your lazy ass moving, Ichigo," the soul reaper yelled as he disappeared.

Ichigo remained outside for a couple of minutes, and he looked around gazing up at the sky, "You're gonna be late for class, berry-head," came a familiar voice from behind him, and Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned around.

"Yes, you wouldn't want to let your studies suffer from being late, Ichigo," came another voice, but this one was flat and dull.

The orange haired teen let his mouth drop as he spoke, 'G-Gr-Ggrimmjow and U-Ul-Ulquiorra," he said as he felt tears coming out of his eyes, but once he opened his eyes again nothing and no one was there. He composed himself before he ran into the building.

"I hope their taken good care of you two wherever you are," Ichigo murmured as he entered his class room.

* * *

Ending A/N: Well this is the finally chapter, and now the sequel begins. Please read and review! Your reviews mean a lot to me, so please review. I hope you guys continue on and read the sequel you might even get a threesome lemon first chapter if you review this, and read the sequel. See there is always an incentive, but until next time…..

~Blackblade444


	11. Incarnation Second Arch Notice

:: Incarnation: Second Arch::

Are you guys finally ready for the continuation of the story Incarnation? Well, I put a poll out but I know that a second arch of the story would be the best, but still I wanna know your opinion on the matter. Anyways, if you guys want the first chapter of the second arch should be up today. I hope you guys read and enjoy the new arch that is about to unfold, and believe me there are some surprises.

Until then…

~Blackblade444


	12. Second Arch Chapter Twelve: Aftermath::

:: Incarnation Second Arch: Chapter Twelve- Aftermath::

Disclaimer: I dun own any of the Bleach characters

-x-

"_You won't die…you can't die!"_

_A weak laugh escaped parted lips, and he weakly raised a hand letting it fall on his friend's knee. "Ichigo, you know we'll see each other again, and I hope you believe that," the man said with a shaky breath, "We both love you, Ichi," the man stated speaking for two people rather than himself. With those final words teal eyes closed and the hand on the other's knee limply fell to the ground._

"_GRIMMJOW!"_

_The orange haired espada let the tears flow freely from his eyes, and he clutched Grimmjow's hand in his own not willing to let it go. A figure appeared behind him a hand curling around his arm pulling him away, "Ichigo, he's gone," the voice said quite sullenly as he pulled the former cero espada away, "We have to leave now," Fury said._

_Ichigo let a hard broken sob break from his parted lips and that was the last he ever saw of his lover before the building collapsed completely._

He shot up out of bed accidentally hitting the person beside him, and his chocolate hued eyes were wide somewhat as the memory passed his mind. He tiredly ran a hand through his disheveled orange hair, and he spared a glance at the man sleeping beside him.

The ebony haired teen rolled over to his side allowing one dark violet eye to open, "Ichi, why'd you hit me? Did I do something wrong, or were you having another nightmare again?" Fury asked as he let one hand crawl out from under the blankets, and he let his hand rest on Ichigo's knee. "About Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, again?" the arrancar asked sleep evident in his voice.

Ichigo looked down at his boyfriend with soft chocolate eyes, "I guess it was another nightmare, but it was the same one over and over again. Them being killed over and over again," he murmured. He placed his hand atop of Fury's intertwining their fingers together. "Sorry to wake you, Fur," he said apologetically, "go ahead and get back to sleep," he murmured running his other hand through those messy ebony locks.

"You know that they'll be back, right? I mean Soul Reapers were responsible for their death, so they are probably somewhere in the Soul Society somewhere," he whispered quietly. He pushed himself up on his elbows so now he was sitting up on his elbows, and his fingers remained intertwined with Ichigo's as he did the motion. "You're telling me to get back to sleep, but you're the one that needs the most sleep, Ichi. You haven't slept four hours in the past week," the former espada chided lightly.

The orange haired teen just chuckled somewhat as he lay down again letting his head hit the pillow again. "I guess you're right I do need some sleep," he yawned as he turned on his side, so now he was facing Fury, and now their faces were merely inches apart.

"Good you seem to listen to me more often," the arrancar stated as he closed the gap between them, and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. The kiss was quick and sweet, "Love ya, Ichi," Fury said quietly as he let his free hand wrap around Ichigo's waist. The orange haired teen groaned into the kiss before Fury pulled away, and he nodded allowing a yawn to pass his lips.

"Love ya too," Ichigo said tiredly; his eyes already drooping a little bit.

Fury grinned somewhat as he let his eyes close and just as he promised Grimmjow and Ulquiorra he'd make sure that Ichigo would be happy. Their relationship was pretty good now but they never moved passed kissing and the occasional blowjobs, and he was okay with that, but he wanted there to be more to their relationship than that.

-x-

"Ichigo, how was your night!" a very excited green haired girl asked as she ran over to the orange haired teen. The two of them outside the building of their first class, and she gave him a big grin as she hugged him. "Where is Fury at?" Neliel asked as she let Ichigo out of the hug.

Said person walked up beside Ichigo with a tired smile on his face as he looked at the green haired girl. "What do ya want, Nel?" the ebony haired teen asked tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair lazily. Fury wore a worn out pair of blue jeans with a loose fitting black and red tank top, and he had a long silver chain around his neck. "Hey where is Rukia and the rest of her little crew?" he asked as he noticed that neither Orihime nor Rukia had shown up yet.

Ichigo was beginning to wonder the same thing as he looked around noticing students leaving and entering buildings going back to the dorms or their next class. "Rukia and Renji were called back to the Soul Society last night, and Orihime went with them. Something about the Head Captain wanting to speak to everyone about some new developments, and that we couldn't come for some reason," Nel said answering the question rather quickly.

The ebony haired arrancar looked from Neliel to Ichigo with confusion clearly written in those dark violet eyes. "Let me get this straight we saved them, and now we're not allowed to go to this big secret meeting their having?" he asked, and the green haired former espada nodded as a response. "Well, you two have fun in class I have some business to attend to," Fury stated as he quickly kissed Ichigo before he walked off in the opposite direction of the flow of students.

Ichigo and Neliel just stared after him, shrugged their shoulders, and they both walked into the first building going to their assigned classrooms.

-x-

The ebony haired teen was now dressed in his arrancar garb, and he now perched himself on top of a building looking over a long river that was maybe a mile or two away from the university. Those violet eyes kept a vigilant watch on the bank line of said river, and he chuckled somewhat as he saw a Sinkimone open up. "Now let's see what this meeting was really about," he said as he vanished.

"Well, what do we have here?" Fury asked as he saw the two Soul Reapers step out of the gate, "Want to give me-"the rest of his sentence caught in his throat as he looked at the two captain classed Soul reapers. One wearing the jacket of the fifth division, and the other wore the jacket of the third division. That wasn't what surprised him, though, what surprised him were the people.

Teal hued eyes turned their attention onto the arrancar, and his hand rested on the hilt of his sword, and another pair of jade colored eyes just looked at him in a bored manner. The first Soul Reaper had blue marks under his eyes, wavy teal colored hair, and he wore the top of his black robes open; his blade resting on his right hip. As for the second man he had long green tear treks run down the length of his face, shoulder length raven colored hair, and his blade rested along the width of his back. "Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, is that really you?" Fury asked quite surprised.

Fury remained in a relaxed stance but his hand curled around the hilt of his own blade. At the sound of their names, though, they seemed to relax the teal haired man's hand falling back to his side.

"Well, if it ain't little Fury," Grimmjow said a wide feral smirk playing along the corner of his lips, and Ulquiorra just remained silent as he stared at the arrancar. "How has Ichigo been? Or has he forgotten about us?" the teal haired captain asked.

"Wait you guys have your memories back? I thought you lose them after you die? As for Ichigo, he's been okay for awhile now. I'm making sure he has been happy, but he hasn't forgotten either of you, and that I can assure you of," the former espada said, "Why aren't we allowed into the Soul Society?" Fury asked a moment later.

Ulquiorra this time around was the one to speak, "Head Captain Yamamoto helped us regain our memories, and the reason you're kind is not allowed anywhere near the Soul Society is because…" the third division captain paused as he took a breath, "you've been deemed traitors; due to some suspicious activities from Hueco Mundo," he finished flatly.

In the blink of an eye the raven haired captain stood in front of the arrancar now, "We've been ordered to eliminate the remaining arrancar in Karkura Twon, and this order shall be carried out," he warned dully, and Fury took a step back as he saw Grimmjow tense up somewhat.

"How can we be traitors? We've done nothing to wrong ourselves in the eyes of the Soul Society!" he hissed out as he began to walk away, "I won't tell Ichigo about you two being back, but you better not come anywhere near the school," Fury said as he vanished to the other side of the bank, "Ask yourselves this, though: Can you really go through with killing your lover?" the ebony haired arrancar asked before he was gone.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watched him leave, "You know we must do this Grimmjow," the raven haired captain said flatly.

The teal haired Soul reaper sighed, "Yeah I know," he sighed as the two of them vanished from the bank of the river.

-x-

"Man, where in the hell is Fury? First he ditches class, and now he isn't here yet and it is almost midnight," the orange haired teen sighed as he took a sip on the bottle of coke in his hand, and when he heard the opening of a door he turned his head to the side. "Finally your home, Fury," Ichigo said as he jumped up from the couch.

Violet hued eyes looked up to see Ichigo giving him a small cold glare, "You were waiting for me?" he asked dully as he walked into the living room, "You didn't have to do that you know," the ebony haired teen said as he stopped walking as he reached Ichigo. A hand reaching up to grasp a handful of the white shirt Ichigo wore.

The orange haired teen seemed to catch onto his mood, and as soon as he did he let the glare on his face fade away, and replacing it was a slight frown. "Fur, you feeling well, or did something go wrong today?" he asked concern ringing out clearly in his voice as he spoke. "Come on you are a bad liar, so don't you dare lie to me," Ichigo said.

Fury looked at Ichigo a small smile on his face now, "Nothing happened today, I'm feeling fine, and nothing is wrong with me," he stated plainly as he walked off towards the bedroom. As he entered their shared room he threw his shirt at the closet, and he threw his pants on the ground before he crawled atop the blankets.

"Now I know you're lying to me, Fur! I don't want to hear your lies, so just tell me what in the hell is wrong, or I'll force it out of you," the orange haired teen yelled somewhat as he walked over to the bed.

"I said nothing was wrong, so just drop it please," Fury said as he turned onto his back so he could look at ichigo. A hand reach up to pull the orange haired teen down on him, and Ichigo landed on top of his boyfriend with a soft thud.

"Well, now I think there is something wrong with you. You never act like this," Ichigo said his tone sounding a little worried now. "What can I do to help you get over whatever it is that's making you mad?" the teen asked, and he could've sworn he saw a sly smirk cross Fury's lips. "You little-"his words were cut off as his lips were suddenly busy.

"Now that you mention it; you can help me out with something," Fury said as he let his hand sneak under the hem of Ichigo's pants. "Just try to enjoy yourself, Ichi," the ebony haired teen said as he broke the kiss.

The orange haired teen let out a small sigh as he obliged a little too willingly, and he crushed his lips against his boyfriend's once again. Those nimble fingers sneaking under Fury's shirt crawling up the other's chest, and he grinned into the kiss when he heard a loud moan once he pinched a nipple.

Fury broke the kiss and with a little motion he switched their position, so now he was on top of Ichigo. In the process he somehow managed to remove the other's shirt, and before the other had time to respond the ebony haired arancar began to suckle, nip, lick, and kiss down his neck. His hand still somehow managed to rest inside and under the hem of the orange haired teen's boxers; his fingers still gently stroking Ichigo's now erect cock.

A loud groan escaped parted lips as the ebony haired teen had managed to remove Ichigo of everything he wore, and his lips now trailed kisses down the teen's torso. "F-…AH!" Ichigo moaned loudly as he felt Fury's tongue tease his navel for a moment. "S-Stop…teas-ing…nngh…me," Ichigo moaned as he let his fingers thread through those dark ebony colored locks.

"Teasing you is fun, though, Ichi," Fury said as he stopped his ministrations, so that he could look up at his lover. A sly smile creeping over his somewhat parted lips, and he leaned in devouring Ichig's mouth with his own letting his tongue sneak in as the other gasped, and he broke the kiss for the kiss so he could remove the rest of his clothing. "W-What do you want, Ichi?" the ebony haired teen whispered seductively in his ear, and he added to the affect by allowing his tongue to run along the curve of Ichigo's ear.

The orange haired teen groaned and unconsciously bucked his hips up so that they grinded into Fury's, causing them both to let out large moans. "I want you…to…ah…gah…f-fuck me," Ichigo whispered as the end of his sentence was cut off as Fury grinded into him.

"What was that…Ichi? I didn't quite hear you, babe," the ebony haired teen whispered again a slight purring like tone in his words.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME, FURY!" Ichigo practically yelled with a little hint of a moan in there.

Fury grinned from ear to ear hearing those sweet words that he'd been longing for. "Oh that`s what you wanted, huh," he said as he leaned down to kiss Ichigo again, and as he did this he let his body rock against his lover's as the kiss deepened. The ebony haired teen kissed down his torso again, and those dark eyes gleamed with lust as he placed kisses along Ichigo's inner thigh before he looked at Ichigo's fully aroused cock. His fingers began to slide sensually down Ichigo's side, and he grinned as the other shuddered, and finally his fingers reach the orange haired teen's entrance.

Ichigo bucked up as he felt the penetration of a finger spread him out on the inside, and he gasped loudly when he suddenly felt intense heat engulf his cock. "AHHH! GOD!" the orange haired teen moaned. Fury just gave a humming sound in reply, and he proceeded to add a second finger in as he continued to suck Ichigo's member. "FURY….I-Inside….p-p-please," Ichigo said with a low moan escaping his lips.

The ebony haired teen pulled away from Ichigo's throbbing cock, and he grinned as he licked the precum off his lips, and he nodded as he leaned down to kiss Ichigo again, and in the same moment he used his hands to pull Ichigo onto his lap.

"F-Fuck…nngh," Fury moaned as he broke the kiss taking the time spent kissing to fully enter Ichigo, and he felt intense heat wrap around him, and a thin sheen of sweat covered them both. The ebony haired arrancar giving Ichigo a moment to adjust before he started to move, and when Ichigo gave him a nod he began to thrust hard and fast.

"S-So…gah…tight…Ichi!" he moaned loudly as he continued to thrust.

"F-Fuck…s-so good…Fury!" Ichigo moaned as he pulled Fury down for another lip bruising kiss, and the two let the moans run wild. The orange haired teen broke the kiss throwing his head against the sheets, "FUCKING GOD!" he moaned loudly as Fury struck his prostate, "HARDER….FASTER….AHHHHHH….FURY!" the former espada moaned as his nails dug into Fury's shoulder blades.

Ichigo was busing himself by sucking at Fury's neck to try and muffle his loudness, but his head hit the sheets again as he moaned out loudly again, and head pooled around his groin, the muscles in his stomach began to clench, "AHHHHH….F-FUCK….FURY I'M GONN-" the rest of his sentence was cut off as he let out one final moan; a sticky white substance coating his abs, and he had let his eyes close his breathing more erratic than ever.

"F-FUCK!" the ebony haired teen moaned as Ichigo's orgasm sent him over the edge; causing him to release his seed inside his lover, and he fell on top of Ichigo as his arms gave out. Fury grinned as he lifted his head leaning forward to kiss Ichigo's cheek, and he let his tongue trace down the contour's of the tanned abs that belonged to his boyfriend; licking up the white substance as he went, and he removed himself when Ichigo stirred.

The orange haired teen glanced at Fury, chocolate hued eyes still filled with lust. "T-That was just…" he sentence softened, and the ebony haired teen began to worry a little somewhat not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. Of course he was no Grimmjow or Ulquiorra, but he could do his best to please Ichigo.

"Amazing," the orange haired teen finished as he pulled Fury forward grabbing him by the elbow, and pulling him in for another kiss, "Love you, Fur," Ichigo murmured against his lips. The two eventually crawling under the covers, and the orange haired teen wrapped his arms around Fury's waist, "By the way it's my turn to fuck you next time," he mumbled as he kissed Fury again.

Fury just chuckled as he kissed Ichigo back, "Okay and I love you too, Ichi," he said quietly as he watched his lover drift off into a peaceful sleep.

-x-

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra now sat on the outer wall of the university, "Seriously, though, Ulquiorra can we really kill Ichigo? I mean I know I am the sadistic one of us, but not even I could kill him again. You heard Fury too, I mean obviously they have nothing to do with what's going on in Hueco Mundo, and Aizen is dead, so who does that leave?" the teal haired soul reaper captain asked.

The raven haired captain let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, "I have to agree with you on one thing I don't think I could kill Ichigo again, and the other arrancar that are here too have nothing to do with what's going on. Maybe the Head Captain could pardon them if we explain things to him," Ulquiorra said stoically.

"Let's just hope he will listen to reason," they both murmured.

-x-

Well, here is the first chapter to the second arch of Incarnation. I just basically took the first and only chapter of the Extension Pack, and I added on to the last part. Dun worry the next chapter will be very different. Oh and you're going to love the next chapter mostly because it is Ichi-chan's reaction. Please read and review!

~Blackblade444


	13. Second Arch Chapter Thirteen: Two R's::

:: Incarnation Second Arch: Chapter Thirteen- Relieve and Revival::

Disclaimer: I dun own any of the Bleach characters. I do own the plot and Fury.

-x-

The orange haired espada sighed, "Vacation has started and we are off for a month due to it being the winter holidays. Nothing is going on as usual whenever I am patrol everything is too damn quiet," Ichigo groaned, those chocolate eyes widened as Fury appeared beside him in his espada uniform, and as per usual he decided with not wearing his white jacket which just left him shirtless. The orange haired teen also knew that ever since the day they had sex that his boyfriend was hiding something from him, but whenever he would ask Fury about it he would just get a, 'nothing is wrong as a reply.'

Fury knew that look Ichigo was giving him, and he didn't like that look one bit, "Ichi, look there is something I have to tell you. I don't want you to get mad at me for what I am about to so, but I am just going to say it, so I can get it off my chest-" the rest of his sentences was cut off, blinding and powerful reiatsu made them both stiffen on the roof they were perched on.

"If it ain't our little berry," the voice chuckled, a hand running through those tussled teal locks, "been doing good huh, Ichi?" the soul reaper asked, a hint of sarcasm lacing his words. The ebony haired espada that sat beside Ichigo just turned to look over his shoulder.

"Please Grimmjow try not to startle him with that very rude remark of yours. Even I could hear the sarcasm in your voice," a stoic voice said, a pale hand coming up to rest on the teal haired man's shoulder.

Very slowly Ichigo turned his head towards the voices his eyes widened with shock, and he used a hand to lean onto Fury with support. When he finally spoke his voice cracked a little, and he seemed to choke on his words before he was actually able to talk. "I-It has been three years," he murmured, voice taking on a darker tone. "Three years since you both passed away," he mumbled.

Emerald hued eyes rested on the former cero espada his hands returning to his sides, and he placed his hands in his pocket causing the white captain's jacket to slip down his shoulders a little. "We know it has been three years Ichigo, but we thought you would be happy to see us," the raven haired arrancar said, in that same dull tone.

Grimmjow snorted, "Looks like he likes Fury more than us go figure," the teal haired captain said, this caused both Fury and Ichigo to growl at the both of them. When Grimmjow finally saw the orange haired espada look at him; he cringed back at the sight of a malicious glint in those beautiful eyes.

"Three years Grimmjow! It has been that long since you both left Ichigo!" Fury snapped as he stalked towards the teal haired man, "How dare you even say that Ichigo likes me more than you two. If he did he still wouldn't be having the same nightmare he has been having for the past three years! You wanna know what the nightmare was you asshole? It was always the same one, and he would wait up in a cold sweat and crying every time, and you come back acting as if he moved on that easily! The nightmare was that day he saw the both of you die right in front of him, and you show up acting as if you don't give one hell about how this is effecting Ichigo!" the ebony haired arrancar snapped, cocking his fist back before letting it fly, and his fist landed right in Grimmjow's jaw, "I should kill you again just for being an ass, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques," Fury snapped, withdrawing his sword from its sheath.

Ichigo finally spoke after Fury withdrew his blade, "Fury just stop, please," he murmured lowly, "As for you and Ulquiorra, Grimm. I guess I can say welcome back," he murmured, getting up to his feet and walking over to wrap his arms around Ulquiorra's waist, and he buried his head in that pale chest that was so familiar. "I really missed…y-you guys," he sobbed, letting the tears flow freely soaking the raven haired captain's gee.

The ebony haired arrancar smirked, "Glad your happy Ichigo that was all that mattered," he said, letting a fake smile plaster itself on his face, and even Ichigo could hear the sadness in his voice, but before he could say anything Fury was gone. Chocolate eyes widened as he saw the other arrancar leave, but then after a minute he turned his attention back to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow smirked, "I see that you two made captain class while you were gone," Ichigo said as he walked around them looking at the black emblem on the back of their white jackets, and he smirked, "Congrats Mr. Fifth and Mr. Third captain," he said, chuckling to himself a little.

"Now that means a lot to us Ichigo, but I wanna see if you can still fight as well as you used to berry," Grimmjow chuckled, the orange haired espada just grinned at him. "Wanna join us, Ulqui?" the teal haired captain asked.

The raven haired captain shrugged his shoulders, "I will not be partaking in the fight, but I guess I could watch. Which reminds me we've never seen you in your released state, Ichigo," Ulquiorra said, a small smirk sliding onto his face.

"Oh you're right we've never seen you release, berry. Better enlighten us," the teal haired man smirked.

-x-

The three landed in the middle of a park a couple of minutes later, and for some reason Ichigo couldn't get Fury out of his mind. That image of how the other arrancar looked so hurt kept crawling back into his mind. "Guess I am going to make quick work of you Grimm, so no holding back," the orange haired teen murmured.

Grimmjow grinned as he saw Ichigo withdraw his blade from his sheath, "Now time for you to reap…Cosechadora," the former cero espada yelled, black and white reiatsu engulfing him. As the reiatsu faded it revealed a very shirtless Ichigo, and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

The espada's face was covered in a long mass gold hued eyes just staring blankly at the two. The neck mask fragment had moved down his neck some more, the two long fangs around his neck moved down his chest, the spikes of white bone trailed along his back and arms, and long white claws wrapped around two necks of the scythes he held in his hands.

"I'm not so sure if this was actually a good idea, Grimmjow," the teal haired captain heard his raven haired lover say. Ulquiorra would have been right in that situation because as soon as Grimmjow turned his attention back to Ichigo a long scythe was piercing into the skin of his chest.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stiffened, though, "Stop this fight right now!" a voice commanded, causing the two to look over their shoulders to see Captain Soi Fon, and the Stealth Force surrounding them. "Good job Captain Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. We thought Ichigo might be the hardest one to bring into custody, but you two made it very simple. Of course we still have to get the other three that still reside here," Captain Soi Fon said.

Ichigo took a moment to look around before he came out of his released form, "What is the meaning of this Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?" the orange haired espada asked the two of them.

Soi Fon smirked at this, "Oh so your two lovers' didn't tell you why they were really here, Ichigo?" she asked.

"Soi Fon stop this," Grimmjow and Ulquiorra said in unison.

"Ichigo, those two were sent here to kill you along with the other three arrancar that reside here, but seeing as they failed the Head Captain sent me to finish you and the others off," Soi Fon said, the rest of the Stealth Force beginning to move in on the espada.

Brown eyes widened as he stared at he started at his two lovers, "That is why you came back?" he asked, hurt feeling his voice as he spoke, "I can't believe I was such a fool," he murmured, then he turned to look at the Stealth Force and Soi Fon, "You will not be killing any of us," he paused, "and as for you Grimmjow and Ulquiorra…I h-hate you both," he muttered, with a quick movement of his wrist he opened a Garganta, "Fury, Akira, and Neliel," he called, as if on cue the other three arrancar appeared beside him.

Without even asking Ichigo Akira unsheathed her blade, "Bare your fangs…Vampiria," with that the girl was in her release form. She lifted a hand slowly, "I can't believe you would hurt Ichigo like this Grimmjow-sama and Ulquiorra-sama," the black haired girl murmured, with that said a large flash of lightening hit the ground.

-x-

For the first time in his two lives Ulquiorra felt the need to break down, and as soon as the lighting flickered out ; neither Ichigo nor the other arrancars were to be seen. The raven haired captain felt his eye begin to water this caught him off guard, but then he felt his knees give out on him, and he crumpled to the ground.

Grimmjow just let his mouth hang open as he heard the words Ichigo said resonate in his mind, but when he saw Ulquiorra fall onto the ground he rushed over to his lover, and helped the raven haired captain back up to his feet, "Don't worry Ulquiorra we'll get Ichi back, and we'll go to Hueco Mundo if we have too," he whispered, so that no one else heard.

"Well, this sure was the worst screw up you two have made," Soi Fon chided in harsh manner, "We're leaving to go and consult the Head Captain about going to Hueco Mundo," she said, with that said she and her squad were gone.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Well, I know this is a short chapter but it serves a purpose as the focus for the entire second arch. Dun worry they will get Ichigo back eventually probably not until the third chapter of the second arch. Who do you think is the main cause for branding the arrancar that helped the Soul Society out traitors? Anyways sorry for the shortness oocness, and please read and review.

~BlackBlade444


	14. Second Arch Chapter Fourteen: Rage::

:: Incarnation S2: Chapter Fourteen- Rage::

Disclaimer: I dun own any of the Bleach characters.

-x-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY WOULD DO THIS TO ME!" Ichigo roared, hand punching a massive hole into one of the pillars that supported the throne room. Halibel and Neliel just stood near the doors with a worried look on their faces, and Fury had moved himself closer towards the orange haired arrancar. "How dare they, how dare they, how dare-" the orange haired arrancar was abruptly cut off as he was throne against the throne in the middle of the room.

Fury pulled back his fist returning his hand to his side, "Get the fuck over yourself, Ichi. When did you become a damn, conceited, and selfish jerk, Ichi! That is not the Ichigo I, Ulquiorra, or Grimmjow fell in love with!" the ebony haired espada roared.

Chocolate hued eyes turned to Fury with nothing but pure rage residing in those dark irises, and he took one silent step towards the weaker espada, but Fury didn't budge, and all he did was smirk. "Halibel," he murmured.

"Attack, Tiburon," the third espada murmured.

A burst of water concealed her figure for a split second before she vanished, and she appeared behind Ichigo with the giant shark finned blade raised up. "Cascada," Halibel murmured, a giant vortex of eater hitting the ground, and causing Fury and Neliel to vanish, and the reappear atop two nearby pillars that stood in the throne room. "Your turn Fury," the dirty blond haired espada murmured.

The ebony haired espada nodded once jumping down onto the surface of the water, and forming multiple hand signs. "Water Spirit Seal," Fury murmured, the water began to stir somewhat, and then it shot up all together forming a hexagonal prism around the now unconscious espada. Green chains of reiastu swarming around the prison, and Neliel along with Halibel appeared beside him. "You two keep him in there, and I will go find Szayel," the former ninth espada stated, vanishing from the room.

"I wonder how long we'll be able to hold him in there for, Halibel," Nel wondered, running her hands through her sea green hair, and looking at the sleeping espada that was suspended in the barrier.

Halibel let out a sigh as the appearance of her resurrection form began to fade, "Let's just hope it is long enough for him to calm down, Nel," she said blandly. Her green eyes closing for the time being as she crossed her arms over her chest.

-x-

"If I may be frank with this discussion, head captain. Why did you feel the need to send squad two out to aid us with bringing in the remaining arrancar? I felt that we would have had the mission completely, and entirely under control, and done within the ascertained time given," the captain of squad three stated in that dull and boring tone.

Captain Yamamoto just turned his head to the side a fraction of an inch to look at the ever stoic captain. "Do you question my orders, Captain Schiffer? I have my reasons for sending the Stealth Force after you and captain Jaggerjacques," the old man stated, from his right he could hear Grimmjow let out a low growl.

Ulquiorra sighed, "No I do not question the orders you gave I just don't see the reason in sending trash like them after us," he stated, running those slender pale fingers through those raven hued locks. A faint hint of a smirk appearing on his lips as he heard Soi Fon finally speaks out. The captain stiffened as he felt the coolness of a blade press against his throat. "What do you think you're doing? If I may inquire?" the raven haired captain asked.

Byakuya, Unohana, Kenpachi, Utikae, and Shinsui just looked at the two captains, and in the back of the room the old man lifted his staff, but stopped as Soi Fon spoke. "You really want to die this early, Schiffer? You dare call my squad trash, and you will pay the consequences," she growled. The black haired captain turned her attention to Yamamoto, "Head Captain I think we should have a little combat test with or captain here if that would be okay. As punishment for dishonoring my squad.

"I will allow this only this once, but as for you captain Schiffer you need to learn your place," Yamamoto spoke, beating his staff on the ground.

Ulquiorra let out a sigh, "Soi Fon, I have a little tip for you to keep in mind when around me," he said, his voice remaining as monotone as it had been for the past fifteen minutes.

"Oh, what would that be then, captain?" Soi Fon asked.

His small smirk seemed to grown, and when the teal haired captain looked over to his lover a feral grin spread over his face. "The tip is: make sure that Grimmjow is not in the same room. He can be very possessive, and by the way he doesn't like it when I am hurting. Your blade against my neck is starting to hurt," he said, emerald hued green eyes looking at Grimmjow, who took a step forward.

"Grimmjow she is hurting me," Ulquiorra said calmly.

Like a blur Grimmjow was gone and across the room in a matter of seconds large hand wrapping around Soi Fon's neck; intent on snapping it like a twig, and those teal hued eyes showed nothing but murderous intent. "Stay the hell away from Ulquiorra, bitch," the teal haired captain said, throwing the second division captain into the opposing wall, and when she hit the wall she was outside, and the only thing in the wall was a rather large whole.

"This meeting is dismissed as of now. Captain Schiffer and Captain Jaggerjacques and wait for orders in your quarters, go," Yamamoto ordered.

-x-

Grimmjow let out a groan of boredom as he sat behind his desk, "Momo!" he roared, slamming his hand on his desk, and a bottle of sake off to his right. He ran his fingers through his teal hued hair, and looked up when he heard the door to his office open.

"You called, captain?" a very small girl asked, her black hair held up in a bun that was covered by blue cloth. "What is it that you need, sir?" Momo asked, walking into his office, and closing the door behind her.

The teal haired captain chuckled as he stepped around her desk, "Have you and the others opened up a garganta yet?" he asked, the small smile that was on his face turned into a scowl in a matter of seconds.

Momo on the other hand just smiled wider, and she nodded her head once. "Yes sir, we have successfully opened up a Garganta that will take you directly into the mai chamber of Las Noches. I assume you want me to send a messenger over to Captain Schiffer, correct? The Garganta is in the lake area," she said.

"Yea, go send someone to Ulquiorra and keep that Garganta open as long as possible. If anyone asks just tell them that I went to the World of the Living for patrol or something," Grimmjow said, walking out the door with his lieutenant.

"Will do sir. Say hi to Ichigo for me," Momo said, cheerful as always.

-x-

Chocolate hued eyes opened up slowly to see nothing but blackness surrounding him, and with a groggy groan he rolled over to his side, "I see that you've finally woken up," came a voice from the very far corner of the room. "I also see that the barrier calmed you down considerably," he said the arrancar taking a couple of steps forward to at least make himself visible.

Ichigo let out a discontented sigh, "F-Fury, where am I?" he asked, taking a minute to use his arms to push himself up into a sitting up position. The white sheets that were pulled over his bare chest now pooled in his lap, and a lazy hand scratching at his chest.

"You're in my room," the ebony haired espada stated, taking a seat on the bed, and his arms crossed over his chest, "I think you owe several people an apology for your little display earlier, though, Ichi. Mainly Neliel more then anyone else, and she was seriously worried about you, and you owe me one too," Fury said.

The orange haired espada let out a sigh, "I know I owe you an apology, and I'm sorry about that, babe. It's just that I don't know what came over my I was just so angry tat this happened. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra come back, and only to have me killed or arrested by the Stealth Force. It hurts to be betrayed like that!" Ichigo said, tears beginning to spill over, and run down his cheeks.

Violet eyes softened and a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Ichigo's shoulders, "You know that I know that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow would never do something like that to you. They were most likely followed by the second division, alright," Fury said, leaning down kissing the tears away. 'No need for tears now. We have more arrancar and espada to make if the Soul Society is after us again. Szayel is already working on a way to do it without the Hogyoku," the ebony haired espada said, using a hand to caress Ichigo's cheek gently. "Now come on I think you need more sleep," he said, laying the both of them down in the bed.

" I love you, Fury," Ichigo murmured.

'Love you to, Ichi," Fury murmured, kissing his lover's cheek before he let sleep take them.

-x-

Ending A/N:

You probably thought I forgot about this story, huh? I proved you wrong, though, with an update! So HA! Anyway, I hope yo like this chapter it is kind of short, but next chapter is when Grimm and Ichi meet again. There might even be IchiGrimmFur smex next chapter. Ulquiorra will be showing up in the next couple of chapters, and maybe one of these chapters I will give a Fury history lesson. I was also wondering if Ichigo should maybe get to see his sisters and dad again, but I can't decide, so what do you guys think. Please read, review, and enjoy.


	15. Arch Two Chapter Fifteen: Bitter Sweet::

:: Incarnation S2: Chapter Fifteen- Bitter Sweet::

Disclaimer: I dun own Bleach characters, but I do own Fury.

-x-

It was dark that was all he could see as he stepped out of the Garganta; utter and complete darkness surrounded him, and the bright moon of Hueco Mundo shined in the black sky. He smirked, though, seeing as he had landed right in front of the large palace of, Las Noches. He stiffened as a burst of reiastu immobilized him, and the female figure that stood at the ledge of the palace just looked down at him.

"This is certainly a surprise," she murmured, taking a step of the edge to fall gently down to the ground. The sand crunching under her as she walked towards the man that stood before her. "What exactly brings you back here, Grimmjow?" she asked, green eyes giving off a suspicious glint as she stopped in front of him.

Grimmjow just looked at the woman with a faint flicker of amusement passing in his eyes. "It has been a long time hasn't it, Halibel? The reason I'm here is to see, Ichigo," he said, looking at her with narrowed teal hued eyes, and when he heard a soft chuckle come from her a fine blue brow rose. "Something funny, Hal?" the captain asked.

The dirty blond haired arrancar just took a step forward, "I don't think he wants to see you, Grimmjow. I mean you and Ulquiorra betrayed his trust almost allowing his capture to be succeeded, and we know why the Soul Society really wants the arrancar," she murmured.

Teal hued eyes narrowed considerably and a low growl ripped from the back of his throat, "We did not want to have him captured. We didn't even know we were being followed in the first place, and don't say some shit about betrayal because Ulquiorra nor I would do that to, Ichi!" he snarled.

Halibel just cocked her head to the side, "Oh since you put it that way," she paused, her black gloved hand coming up to the zipper of the white top she wore, "I guess you can see him, or maybe," she paused again, green eyes narrowing as she unzipped the turtleneck like top, "you'll have to get through me. Not to mention even if you do manage to beat me you still have Neliel and Fury to worry about, and then there is Ichigo himself if you make it that far," she said, chuckling softly.

This took the former arrancar aback, "You're not going to let me pass without going through you, ne? If that is the way you want it then happy to oblige," Grimmjow said, chuckling as he flash stepped vanishing from her line of sight.

"Pathetic," she murmured, watching his moments carefully, and reaching out with a gloved hand she captured his fist in the palm of her hand before he was able to make a connection. "I'm surprised that you are still so weak after this momentary time apart. Even as a captain you could never match up with me," Halibel said, flicking her wrist to send the teal haired Captain into the side of the structure.

Grimmjow grunted as he managed to make his feet dig into the sand, and he came skidding to a halt a mere inch from the big structure. "You're really asking for it, Hal. Never thought I would have to use this so early," he muttered, right hand dislodging his zanpakutō from its sheath a little, and with his left hand he withdrew it completely.

She just stared at the blade for a moment allowing her eyes to roam over the hilt, guard, and then eventually the blade itself. "It doesn't look that different from Pantera," she murmured. Slowly reaching behind her, she withdrew Tiburón from its sheath with her left hand. "Now prepare yourself, Grimmjow," she muttered before using sonido to vanish.

-x-

A sudden pain flared up in the back of the orange haired arrancar's head jolting him awake, and he know sat in a prone position a hand resting on his forehead. "What in the hell was that?" he asked himself, swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stood up on wobbly legs. A flare of reiastu that wasn't far away caused him to fall onto his knees, and that oh so familiar scowl set in on his face.

Fury let out a sigh as he walked back into the bedroom closing the door as he walked in, "What in the hell happened to you!" the ebony haired arrancar shouted, seeing his lover writing on the floor in pain. Violet eyes widened as he felt that same reiastu flare up again, but he brushed it off walking over to Ichigo. "Ichi, what is going on with you?" he asked, taking a knee beside the fallen espada, who had now stilled, and remained quiet.

Hazel hued eyes opened to feel a hand rubbing circles on his back in a comforting manner, "F-Fury," he muttered, through clenched teeth. "What in the heck is going outside? I think whoever is fighting or whatever their doing is the reason for this sudden pain," he said, his voice nothing more then a hushed tone.

"Yea, I'm here, Ichi," the ebony haired espada said, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist he gently helped the orange haired arrancar back up to his feet. "I think you're right about one thing. There is definitely something going on outside," he said, cringing somewhat as another burst of reiastu fell over the room.

Ichigo just nodded as he steadied himself on his feet, and nodding once to Fury the two made their way outside. "Someone who is fighting this close to Las Noches…is going to have a lot of explaining to do," he growled, the growing anger covering up the pain as he sonidoed down the long halls of the palace.

The two espada reaching the outside of Las Noches rather quickly stood on the ledge looking out to the desert. "Maybe it was just phantom pain that was getting ya, Ichi. I really don't see anything going on out here," Fury said, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

A slight breeze blew from the left of them and the orange haired espada just turned his head in the direction of the breeze, and hazel hued eyes locked onto a small flicker of movement that was maybe about twenty to thirty kilometers outside Las Noches. "Looks like I have found the source of all of this reiastu output," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand idly. "Come on Fur, let's go put a stop to this," he said, using sonido to vanish from his spot that he once stood at.

-x-

"Is that really the best you can do, Grimmjow? I am still surprised that even in my released form that you managed to keep up with me," Halibel muttered, placing the large shark fin shaped blade on her shoulder, and walking towards the captain who was resting on his knees, and heavy breaths passing through clenched teeth.

Grimmjow let out a snarl, "It's not over until one of us is-" he was cut off when he heard a new yet familiar voice cut into the scene.

"What in the hell is going on here, Halibel?" Ichigo snapped, said woman turning around just to look at him, "Answer the damn question, Hal," he growled. Fury stood beside the orange haired espada, but his violet eyes remained glued to the teal haired man that was just staring right back.

Halibel just simply let out a sigh, "I am just making sure that he didn't get to see you, and I know that is what you would have wanted. After everything that happened it is a surprise your yelling at me, and not that poor excuse for a captain. If that is all you need, I will be on my way," with that, the dirty blond haired arrancar vanished from the white sand.

He let out a sigh nodding his head once, and then he turned those hazel hued eyes on the teal haired man that had gotten back up to his feet minutes ago. "Grimmjow, what do you think your doing here? Coming here of all places…you must be asking for a death wish," Ichigo said, his tone laced with malicious and it was cold to the touch. He turned his head a fraction of an inch to look at Fury, "Fur, go on back to the palace, and don't worry I will be fine," he mumbled.

Fury just shook his head and looked like he was about to argue with the orange haired arrancar, but with a cold and distant glare from Ichigo all he did was nod, and then vanish. Alone at last, this time Ichigo found himself thinking that he might just kill Grimmjow to ease his troubled mind, and he took a slow step forward with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

-x-

Grimmjow just watched with a sullen expression on his face as his former lover walked towards him slowly, and it tortured him just to watch. If he was going to kill him. Why not get it over with? "Ichigo, can we just talk about this whole situation?" he asked, smirking as he caused Ichigo to stop in his tracks.

"I don't know what it is that you want to talk about, but I will give you about five minutes before I think about beating the crap out of you," the orange haired espada murmured, keeping his eyes downcast on the sand.

The teal haired captain took a step forward causing Ichigo to take a step back. "I just want you to know that the night we came back we didn't have the second squad show up as back up. Truthfully, we didn't even know that we were being followed. The old man sent them after us seeing as he thought our ties with you would compromise the mission," he stated, taking another step forward, and this time he was surprised that the orange haired espada remained in place.

Ichigo let out a growl, 'How can I believe you after what happened that night, Grimm? How do you possibly expect me to trust you and him again after what happened, huh? Answer me that question, Grimm!" he shouted, stunning the teal haired captain.

Grimmjow just let out a sigh, "Look Ichi I know that we should've told you that we would be coming back, but we weren't aloud too. The only reason we came to see you is because we snuck out, and I'm guessing the old man found out, and sent the Stealth Force after us. Look I love you Ichi, and I know that you still love me, and the same can be said for Ulquiorra. Just give us a chance to earn your trust back. Come on what to ya say, berry?" he asked.

The next thing he knew a fist connected with his stomach, "You really are an asshole, Grimm! You think that I would forgive the both of you that easily!" Ichigo paused, letting a foot connect with the side of the man's head before continuing. "I was alone for four fucking years! Fury was the only one that cared for me during that time, and a little help from Nel helped me get through it, but where were you! Dead! Or did you just think it would be a fun game to mess with my head all of those years when everyone knew you two were fine! Even Fury knew that you two were fine, and he didn't tell me because you told him not too!" the orange haired espada yelled, his fist flying at Grimmjow's face, but it was easily caught by the other man, who closed his fingers around said fist.

With a gentle tug of his arm he brought the now crying espada to his chest, and wrapped his arms around the slender frame. "I know Ichigo," he murmured, burying his face in those vibrant orange locks taking in the scent that his hair gave off. "We should have never done that to you, and Fury should have told you. We never meant to hurt you as much as we did, but we weren't trying to mess with your head okay? We were just biding our time until we could come see you without getting caught, but I go impatient, and jumped the gun a bit," the fifth squad captain stated.

Ichigo just continued to let the tears spill down his cheeks, and burying his face in Grimmjow's chest he just continued to cry for a few more minutes. It was quite for a minute or two before the espada finally spoke, "I guess I can forgive the both of you this time, but earning back my trust is an entirely different thing, Grimm," he mumbled, finally looking up at the teal haired man through blurry hazel colored eyes.

Grimmjow just grinned as he scooped Ichigo up into his arms, "Oh don't worry, Ichi. I still have some sucking up to do, and I know just the way to do it too," the teal haired captain said, giving the orange haired hollow a wink, and Ichigo had to shudder at the unknown twinkle in the man's eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling I am going to regret forgiving you so easily?" Ichigo asked himself, he received no answer as the pair disappeared from the white desert of Hueco Mundo, and the next thing you would hear was a loud moan emanating somewhere from within Las Noches.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Yes you have the right to kill me for this late update, and the cliffy! There shall be lemon at the beginning of the next chapter which I am writing tomorrow! Dun worry, Ichi is still pissed even, though, he forgave Grimm. I might still have Ichi kick Grimm's butt. Anyway this is the newest chapter over the second season, so I hope you like it. Enigma which is the prequel to this story will have its first chapter up soon. Also, the expansion pack will be available when this story is complete.

I am also thinking that this story in total will be about forty some odd chapters long, so I still have a ways to go. I really have to give a big thank you to everyone that reviewed. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, but with school back I have to get back into the swing of things.

Also, I would like to note that anyone who reads Igneus Diligo, that story shall be updated over the weekend, so keep an eye out. Please enjoy this chapter, many reviews would be nice, and no flaming, please. I really hate flamers. If you want to get on my bad side flame this story…I DARE YOU!

Please enjoy this chapter, though!

~Blackblade444


End file.
